Life of Diana Phantom
by JackandDannysGirl
Summary: This is about Danny and Sam's daughter Diana. They haven't told her about her ghost powers when she was born and that might have been a mistake. When Dan Phantom comes back to kill Danny and Diana will Diana be able to stop him in time?
1. Prologue

This is the story of Danny Phantom's daughter Diana. I own Diana and all of the characters that are not in the Danny Phantom show. But I do NOT own the characters that ARE in the Danny Phantom show.

Prologue

A lot has changed for everyone over the years. For Daniel Fenton those years have been tough with his ghost fighting as the ghost-powered super hero Danny Phantom. But after he graduated from collage none of his ghostly foes were coming back for another fight. As strange as it was he ignored it when he realized he didn't need to fight anymore but do what he wanted, like settling down and get married, which is exactly what he did.

He and Samantha Manson were married and just celebrated their 17th anniversary a few months ago. 3 years after their wedding, Sam gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who they named Diana Nicole Fenton. This story is about her but we'll get to that later.

When their daughter was born Danny and Sam decided to move out of their apartment and live in a nice neighborhood. To their surprise, Danny and Sam's old school classmate Dash Baxter lived right across the street with his new wife, Paulina, and his newborn twin daughter and son.

One day while putting Diana to bed something surprising happened. When Sam set her down in her crib Diana disappeared into thin air. Danny and Sam were filled with relief when she reappeared a few seconds later. They then realized that their daughter was half ghost like her father. They didn't know what to do.

"We can never tell her about her powers. We can't tell anyone." Danny had said. Sam protested.

Danny explained, "If any ghosts found out they'd go after her and who knows what could happen."

" You're right." Sam replied. "We can't put her in danger."

And that was that. They would never let her know of her special gift that she was meant to use. But Danny and Sam didn't know that there would be a time when they would have to tell her the truth. The whole truth.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Diana Fenton walked out onto a deserted street, which looked as if a disaster had happened there. It had. The whole city was like that and soon enough the whole world would be that way. Diana was the only one in the whole city but to her it felt like she was the only one left in the world. The streets were so quiet and deserted it was as if no one had been there for years.

Then there was a voice. It called her name. The voice seemed to be coming from an alleyway between two rundown apartments. Curiously Diana ran down the alleyway to see who it was that was calling her. The alleyway was dark and cold like the rest of the city. Diana ran until she came to a dead end. There was no one there. Who had called her name if there wasn't anyone there? There was a sudden blast of cold wind coming from the direction in which she came down the alleyway. There were shivers traveling up Diana's spine. In a flash there were a pair of huge, red eyes looking at her. They were angry. A voice came from the pair of eyes that were angry as well.

The voice screamed at her, "HOW COULD YOU HAVE LIVED? YOU WERE MEANT TO DIE LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

Diana couldn't speak. She wouldn't have let someone yell at her, not even her parents, but this time it was different. She was terrified. She couldn't move and even if she could she wouldn't have been able to run. There was a dead end and the pair of demon-like eyes blocked the other way. Diana was trapped.

"SINSE DADDY'S NOT HERE ANYMORE, NO ONE CAN PREVENT ME FROM KILLING YOU!" The eyes said. They flew toward Diana at a very fast rate so it could slam her into the brick wall behind her. She knew screaming would get her nowhere but she didn't care. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the demon eyes flew at her. Just as the bright red pair of eyes slammed her against the wall Diana awoke with a loud scream.

Diana was in her bed. She looked around and saw her many posters on the walls of her room and her desk full of junk that she didn't even care about. On her closet door was her mirror. She got out of bed and walked up to the mirror. She saw her black hair that went down to her elbows, her blue nightshirt and matching pajama bottoms that were lose-fitting on her thin figure, and small mole on the right side of her mouth. She saw herself, an average fourteen-year-old girl. Nothing had changed.

Relieved that what she had experienced was just a nightmare, she looked at her alarm clock that lay on the nightstand next to her bed. It was 8:30! Diana was supposed to meet Michael, Kelly, and Whittany in the school courtyard 15 minutes ago.

"Oh crud!" Diana said as she but on her clothes for the day. She slipped on her favorite purple shirt that was a tank top sleeve on one side and a long sleeve on the other with a cute little skull on the front, a pair of grey jeans, and her blue sneakers. She put on a black belt with green and blue spots on it, a black bracelet, and a black star necklace for the finishing touch. It only took a few seconds to brush her hair.

She had no time to apply her make up. It didn't really matter, Whittany said she had a natural beauty and didn't need it anyway. Kelly and Michael's mom was a fashion designer and also agreed that Diana had beauty. Even thought her parents owned a gaming program company, Whittany Foley knew fashion as well.

Diana ran downstairs to grab a quick breakfast to eat on the way to school. She grabbed a piece of bread and stuck it in the toaster. She pressed the on button and then ran to the kitchen table to gather her things for school. As soon as she got her things together, the piece of bread she put into the toaster had popped up and was now toast. "Perfect timing!" Diana said to herself. Diana grabbed her breakfast and ran out the door.

She had missed the bus and her parents were already at work. She had no choice but to run all the way to school. If she kept up her pace that she was running she would make it on time.

Waking up late, running to school, this was not how she wanted her first day of High School to start out.

Diana's prediction had been right. She got to the school courtyard with minutes to spare. She looked around for her friends. And sure enough there they were, underneath the shade of a tree trying to get out of the morning sun. It was going to be a beautiful, sunny day just like how summer had been.

Diana ran up to her friends who had seen her too. Kelly Baxter was the first to speak. "Where were you? You are late!" Kelly was a blonde beauty queen that was never late for anything. She had on a pink tank top and a short jean skirt with a golden belt around her hips. On her feet were white slip-on shoes.

"Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm clock last night." Diana explained.

"That's still no excuse. We were getting worried. Well, at least I was." Whittany Foley said. Whittany had on a jean skirt like Kelly's but went down to her ankles and her favorite black tank top that had the words 'Baby Girl' in gold on it. She was wearing brown slip-on shoes were a lighter brown then her skin.

Michael, Kelly's fraternal twin brother, spoke next. "You better not forget again. If you're late to class you could get into serious trouble." Michael defiantly didn't look like Kelly. His hair was jet black, like his mom's. He wore jeans, red sneakers, and a red shirt with a blue and turquoise sports jacket over it.

Diana wasn't worried about that. "Detention doesn't scare me. You all know that."

"Yeah but this isn't middle school anymore, Diana, it's high school! If you want to have a successful job, no, a successful life you can't be getting detentions on the first day of school." Whittany explained. She was all about her grades and Diana knew that. She also knew that detention on the first day wasn't good and she wasn't looking forward to any this year.

"Yeah, I know, Whit. This year I won't fool around. Last year was enough to get me on the right track. My parents will never let me forget that." Diana said. All four of them remembered last year. Not one of the best for any of them.

"I'm going to try out for the cheerleading squad. I'm totally gonna be voted team captain!" Kelly always bragged about herself whenever she got the chance. Diana, Whittany, and Michael always ignored her but they all knew that Kelly was the best at cheerleader and definately would make the squad if not the team captain. Kelly had the skill and the look of a professional cheerleader. She had been in gymnastics for years and could make up fantastic routines and her blonde hair and her fit figure glued the pieces together.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to try out for the football team." Michael said. He'd been playing all kinds of sports sense he was little and was fantastic at all of them. If he didn't make the football team he would make one of the many sport teams at Casper High.

Whittany spoke up, "I've decided I'm not going to be a teacher's pet anymore. If I'm going to get through high school I can't be considered a nerd.

"Good call!" Kelly said. "You could be the most popular girl in school if you do that!"

"Really?" Whittany asked.

"No." Kelly said with a giggle. "I'm going to be the most popular! You could be second most popular though."

"Works for me." Whittany said.

Diana was silent. All of her friends have decided to make some kind of change for high school but Diana hadn't even given it any thought. Kelly noticed Diana's expression and knew immediately what she was thinking.

"This year you need to get a boyfriend, Diana." Kelly told her.

"What?" Diana wasn't sure she heard her right.

"You heard me." Kelly said. "You need a boyfriend. You're so alone all the time and the time you spend doing nothing by yourself you could be on a date."

Diana wasn't interested. She hadn't had much thought about guys before, why should she start now? And as if an angel had heard her every thought, Diana saw the most gorgeous thing. It was tall, blonde, and had a diamond ear stud in its right ear. The cutest guy Diana had ever seen walked up the sidewalk of the high school. His blonde hair was a little long but not to long, in general, the perfect length for Diana. His brown eyes matched his black shirt he was wearing. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots. To anyone else he would be just a normal teenager but to Diana he was more than that.

Kelly must have seen Diana staring at him as he walked up the sidewalk. She turned to Diana and said, "Looks like you've already found your new boyfriend."

What Kelly had said knocked Diana out of her trance. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. That boy. You were staring at him."

"Was not!"

"Oh yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

Kelly just looked at her as if to say "Face it, I know you like him. You can't hide it." So Diana had to face it. "So, maybe I was staring at him. What are you getting at?"

"Want me to go talk to him for you?" Kelly asked.

"No!"

"Why not?"

Diana didn't know what to say. "Because…uh…because I don't want you to."

"Fine. But we are going to get his attention somehow aren't we?"

"We?" Diana asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Kelly smiled. "Sense you don't know how to talk to a guy I'll help you."

"Really?" Diana wasn't so sure.

"Of course! This is exactly what you need and I'm not going to let you mess it up."

The school bell rang and everyone in the courtyard rushed into the school building. Diana watched as the blonde boy with the diamond ear stud walked into the school. She just had to know his name! Maybe he would be in some of her classes. Diana could only hope. But how should she talk to him? She couldn't think about that right now. She had to get to her locker and then math class.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny Fenton was sitting at his desk typing away on his laptop. He was supposed to be typing spreadsheets for an upcoming meeting this afternoon but instead he was checking his email.

His wife, Sam, had sent him an email saying not to forget to pick up Diana after school. Sam had this thing with the school buses. She claimed that they were destroying the environment with the chemicals they let off and she didn't want her daughter to be apart of it by riding them to and from school. Danny has quickly replied to it saying he wouldn't forget. Once he pressed send his phone rang.

He picked up the phone receiver. "This is the office of Dan Fenton how may I help you?"

"Danny! 'Sup?" answered a familiar voice.

"Tucker! Hey!" It was Tucker Foley on the phone. He had been Sam and Danny's best friend in school and still was.

"So what's going on at Foley INC.?" asked Danny.

"Nothing much. Same old, same old. How about you?"

"Same here. Hey, did Whittany get to school okay this morning?"

"Yeah, Valerie took her clothes shopping all day yesterday and she took her to school this morning."

Tucker had married Valerie Gray months after Danny and Sam had been married.

"Did Diana get to school okay?"

"I don't know I wasn't…Oh crud!"

"What?"

"I forgot to remind Diana to set her alarm which means she must have woken up late. Well, her principal hasn't called so she must have made it on time."

"That's good. Hey, did you tell her yet?"

Danny had no idea what Tucker was talking about. "What are you talking about, Tuck?"

"I'm talking about Diana and her "special gift". Did you tell her?"

"No! Why would I tell her? Sam and I promised we wouldn't tell her."

"Well she is fourteen years old and now in high school. The same age you were when you got your powers so I was thinking that maybe you and Sam wanted to tell her now."

"What? No! Why would that make a difference?"

"Just wondering." Tucker said.

There was a short silence and Danny was the one to break it. "Maybe I should tell her. After all, she does have unique powers and there have been no ghost attacks for years."

Tucker smiled and Danny could tell by the sound of his voice. "Yeah, you should. But consult Sam first. The last time I did something without telling Valerie, she…"

Tucker's secretary walked in his office. "Mr. Foley, Mr. Gardner is here for you." She said. "Thank you Ashley. Tell him I'll be right there." She nodded and left the room.

"I gotta go. Big meeting." Tucker said. Danny had heard Tucker's conversation with his secretary over the phone. "Yeah, I better go too. I have to finish these spread sheets."

Tucker shivered. Writing out spreadsheets was not his favorite either. "Well, good luck with that. See ya!"

Tucker hung up the phone and Danny did as well.

Danny wasn't worried about the spreadsheets, but he was worried about Diana. He should tell her, there was nothing to lose. If a ghost did attack Amity Park Diana could take it. She's strong like he was. But he couldn't stand the thought of seeing his little girl get beat up or killed by some punk of a ghost. He made up his mind. He would tell her about her powers.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Diana walked into math class. To her surprise Kelly and Whittany were sitting near the front of the room in desks right next to each other. The two girls saw her and waved at her to sit next to them. Diana took a seat in front of Kelly.

"I didn't think you guys would be in any of my classes. Too bad Michael's not in here with us." She said. Whittany agreed. Kelly didn't seem upset that her brother wasn't in their math class. "The less classes I'm in with him the better." She told them.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in and sat down at his desk. "Hello class." He said. "My name is Mr. Lancer." Diana recognized that name. Her dad told her that he had been one of his teachers when he had gone to this school. "Now before we get stared I'm going to take roll call. Casey Aber?" "Here!" a voice answered from the hack of the room. "Good." Lancer said as he marked her name of his list. "Kelly Baxter?" "Here!" Kelly replied. Lancer marked her off as well. "Alexander Blade?"

No one answered. Mr. Lancer repeated himself. "Alexander Blade?" Still silence. Everyone was looking around the room. Apparently this 'Alexander Blade' wasn't there. "Is Alexander Blade present?" Mr. Lancer asked impatiently. "I'm here." A voice called from the door.

There stood the blonde boy Diana saw that morning in the courtyard. Mr. Lancer looked up. "Are you Alexander Blade?" He asked the boy. "I prefer Alex but yeah." The boy answered. "Alex. I'll make a note of that." Lancer said. He looked coldly at Alex and said, "Late on the first day? Not a good way to start off, Mr. Blade." Alex knew he was off to a bad start but the bad thing was that he didn't care. "Sorry, won't happen again." He said. Of course he was lying. He'd be late again.

Mr. Lancer started roll call again and Alex walked down the aisle of desks to get to his seat.

Diana watched as his blonde hair gently bounced as he took each step. She even turned around to watch him take a seat in the back row. "Diana Fenton?" Diana didn't even hear Mr. Lancer call her name. "Diana Fenton!" He repeated. Diana snapped out of her gaze and quickly turned around in her seat. "Here!" she answered. Lancer saw what she was doing. "Miss Fenton, sit in your seat the right way please." "Yes, sir." Diana said blushing slightly.

Kelly and Whittany had seen Diana too. Kelly leaned closer to Diana so Lancer wouldn't hear them talk. "Oh. He's in our math class. What do you know?" Whittany looked at Diana and frowned. "I don't know about him Diana, he looks like one of those bad boys that you see on cop shows. And his name isn't very friendly either." She said. "Good point Whit." Kelly agreed. "Alex Blade. It kinda sounds like a name of a criminal or even a murderer." Diana wasn't amused. How could they just judge him like that? "His name doesn't matter to me as long as I know it." "Yeah but how would you like to be called Mrs. Blade?" Whittany asked. "I would" Diana answered proudly.

Kelly looked at her weird. "Diana, you scare me sometimes." Diana smiled. "I take that as a compliment."

After math was history class. To Diana's amazement Alex Blade was in this class with her too. He found a seat near the door and sat down. Diana wanted to be as close to him as she could get. She was so busy staring at Alex that she hadn't seen Michael walk in the room.

"Hey Diana!" He called. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey Mike!"

"So where are we sitting?"

Diana looked over where Alex was sitting.

"Oh! I get it." Michael said with a smile.

Diana gave him a look as if to say "Shut up! Just shut up!" Diana took a seat behind Alex and Michael sat across from Diana.

The bell rang and the teacher got up from her desk. She was a lot younger than Mr. Lancer was. "Hello class. I'm Mrs. Foley. Welcome to freshmen history!"

Mrs. Foley? That was Whittany's mom! Valerie Foley had taken on the career of a teacher while Tucker was in charge of his gaming company. Whittany and her friends knew she was a teacher at Casper High but none of them thought that she would be one of their teachers.

Valerie had noticed Diana and Michael. She turned their direction and smiled. "Hi Diana! Hi Michael!" Everyone looked over to where they were sitting. Diana and Michael slid down in their seats and waved. How embarrassing! Alex had turned around to see what was happening. Diana looked up and saw him. She smiled. Alex had a surprised look but it then changed to a little smile. Alex turned around.

Michael leaned over and whispered to Diana. "Man, I feel sorry for Whittany when she has to come in here." "No kidding." Diana said.

Valerie got on with her lesson. "Okay, now for our first lesson I've decided that I'm not going to pick what we learn. You are. Now, if there is anything you want to know about any part of history, ask and that's what we'll learn about."

Some hands went up. Mrs. Foley called on a boy sitting in the front. "My parents said that there was a ghost super hero in Amity Park a long time ago. Is that true?"

"Ghost super hero? Oh yes! You're talking about Danny Phantom right?" Mrs. Foley asked.

"Yeah, Danny Phantom. I think it's just a myth."

"Danny Phantom was no myth, he was a legend!"

Danny Phantom! Diana had heard about him from her mom. When she was little, her mom would tell her stories of Danny Phantom and his ghost powered enemies. The stories had fascinated Diana and even though she had heard just about all the tales there was about him, Diana wanted to know more.

Valerie went on. "He was a hero. He saved Amity Park many times and I have to admit we didn't give him enough credit at first. But he kept saving us and he earned his respect. At one time he saved the whole world from an asteroid that was about to destroy the earth."

Everyone was fascinated by the story of the ghost powered super hero.

Michael raised his hand.

"Yes Michael?"

"What happened to him? My dad said that he just disappeared after that whole asteroid thing."

"You're right, Michael. He did disappear. That was because for some odd reason no ghosts were attacking. Sense there was nothing to save us from he disappeared. But I have a feeling he'll be back if any more ghosts come back."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first day of school was finally over and Diana was glad. She almost got hit in the faced with a dodge ball in gym class and she was late for biology. But the good thing was that Alex Blade just happened to be in all of her classes.

She had called her dad telling him not to pick her up and was now walking home with Kelly and Michael. There were some kids playing baseball in the street a few feet in front of them.

The three friends were chatting about their day.

"It's so weird how that Alex kid is in all of your classes. Just find out were his house is and then you can stalk him." Kelly told Diana. Diana made a face at her. "Like I'd do that." Diana replied. Michael spoke up, "Well you could. Just follow him from school and…" Diana interrupted him. "Will both of you just stop talking about Alex?"

There was a silence for a few moments then Kelly started talking. "But if you did start stalking him he would totally think you're weird." Diana was getting aggravated. "What did I just tell you? I said shut up!"

"Fine."

There was another short silence. It was Diana who broke it. "Ugh! I can't stop thinking about him! I think I'm becoming obsessed!"

"Don't worry, it's all normal." Kelly reassured her.

Michael groaned. "I need guy friends."

Kelly looked over at him. "More friends? You still need to work on the friends you already have." She said to her brother. Michael gave her a look. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kelly smiled. "Like you don't know." Michael gritted his teeth.

The baseball game going on a few feet away from them was getting exciting. For the two teams playing it was anyway. A player was up to bat and was ready to hit a homerun for his team. The pitcher threw the ball and the batter smacked it out of the park, a homerun for the team, but bad news for Diana.

Kelly and Michael were now arguing. Diana just watched them waiting to see who would win this little feud. Kelly just happened to look over in the direction in which the baseball was flying toward them. It was heading straight for Diana's head. Kelly yelled to her. "Diana! Look out!"

Diana turned around and saw the ball about to smash into her skull. Without thinking she put her arms up to protect her face. She closed her eyes. Ready for the ball to hit her. Diana wished somehow it would miss her but there was no way it could. She could hear it zooming right in front of her. She felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw that the ball was behind her. Kelly and Michael just stared at her with their mouths open. What had happened?

Diana looked down at her hands but where her hands were supposed to be was just air. She looked at her feet. Just the ground was all she saw. It was as if she was seeing right threw her feet. Then her feet magically appeared. She now realized that she had turned invisible and intangible so the ball could go right through her. But how was it possible? The three friends were all confused and totally freaked out.

"What just happened?" Diana asked her friends. She knew that they had no idea but she couldn't help asking. "I don't know. The baseball just went through you and…and…you were invisible!" Kelly said as she picked up the baseball.

She looked at it. It was a totally normal baseball. There was nothing wrong with the baseball but there was something wrong with Diana.

Michael looked at Diana and laughed. "How did you do that?" he asked. Diana didn't know what to say except, "I…I have no idea."

"So that wasn't a magic trick?" Michael asked.

"I wish it was." Diana answered.

Kelly walked up to Diana and put her hand on her shoulder. To her relief her hand didn't go through Diana's shoulder.

"Diana you have a serious problem." She said. "We have to tell your parents." Kelly grabbed Diana's wrist and started to pull her in the direction of her house. Diana didn't want to tell her parents. "No!"

Right after her statement Kelly's hand fell right through Diana's. Kelly screamed. Michael looked amazed. "Wow! You did it again!"

Diana took her hand with her other one. It was completely solid.

Diana wasn't too sure about her unique power but soon enough she would be able to use it to it's full potential. And even sooner than that she would have to put it to the ultimate test.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Alex Blade was walking home from school. Or he would be walking home if he had one.

Alex was thinking about school and why he had decided to go there anyway. It was so boring. He was still deciding whether or not he was going to go back there the next day. If he did his teachers would just hate him like all his past teachers did. Then everyone else would label him as some sort of troublemaker. But did he care? No. He didn't care at all what people thought about him. He was tough like that. He wasn't much of a people person anyway. But there was something in the back of this mind that just wouldn't stop bugging him. He tried to think of what it was and soon remembered that it was that girl in social studies. Mrs. Foley had talked to her in middle of class and had clearly embarrassed her. She had smiled at him when he had turned around to see who she was. He didn't know why he had smiled back at her. There was something about her that made him somewhat happy.

He shuddered at the thought. Happiness was not an emotion he used often. He didn't know why that was either. Come to think of it, he sometimes couldn't figure himself out. If he couldn't who could? No one. That's who.

Alex was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice the demon-like ghost watching him from between to buildings.

The ghost looked to be in his early twenties and his face resembled that of Danny Fenton. Technically he was Danny Fenton. Years ago when the real Danny Fenton was fourteen years old he was going to cheat on a very important career test which lead to the death of his family and Sam, and Tucker. With nowhere to go he decided to live with this mortal enemy Vlad Masters who was also a ghost hybrid. Danny wanted to be rid of the sadness of human life and ordered Vlad to remove his human half from his ghost half. Vlad did so. When Danny's ghost half was removed for some reason it was evil. It ripped out Vlad's ghost half and combined the two ghost halves together. Vlad's evil side of his ghost half took over Danny and the evil Dark Dan Phantom was born. Clockwork, the ghost of time, had found out what had happened and with the real Danny's help they defeated him. But Clockwork had captured Dark Dan and was then outside of time. One day he had escaped and traveled to this time to make sure that Danny Phantom was killed forever. He had learned that Danny now had a daughter who was also had ghost powers. That meant he would have to kill her too but that would be easy. Nothing would get in his way.

He saw Alex and got an idea. He could sense the strength within Alex. Dan turned invisible and waited for Alex to come around of corner. Alex walked around the corner, completely unaware of Dark Dan being there. As soon as Alex was right in front of him, Dark Dan made himself visible again. Alex jumped in surprise. Dan grinned at the boy.

Alex calmed down. "You're a ghost." Alex said with no fear in his voice.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Dan said as he walked closer to Alex. Alex took a few steps back. He had read many books about ghosts and found them rather fascinating but he hadn't been prepared to meet one face to face.

"Well, what do you want with me?"

"I have a proposition for you."

Alex was confused. What would a ghost want with him? "Okay." Along with the confusion Alex was interested. Dan could tell. That's what he would need if Alex were to help him. "How does a little ghost hunting sound to you?" Dan asked. Alex just stared at him. "You're a ghost. Why would you want to hunt other ghosts?" he asked.

"This is no ordinary ghost. Have you heard of Danny Phantom?"

Of course he had heard of him. Alex had learned about him in history class, which he would have normally slept through. "Yeah I've heard of him. But I have no experience in ghost hunting so I'd just get in your way." Alex said. Dan just smiled and showed his fangs. "It doesn't take much experience at all. All you do is just shoot it with an ecto-gun and it's gone. Sounds easy enough doesn't it?" Alex looked up into the ghost's eyes. There was nothing. Like a dark prison cell but the criminal wasn't locked up in it, he was right in front of him.

"I'm not so sure. What's in it for me?" Alex asked. Dan replied, "If you help me I'll give you something everyone wants sometime in there life. Ultimate power." At those two words Alex stood up straight. That was what he wanted sense he was a child but then he came back to reality. "Oh, and like you have a way of doing that." He asked sarcastically. Dan smiled again. Alex's personality made him do that. "Actually I do." He said. "I'll give it to you but first I need to know if you'll help me on my mission." Alex was going to agree but he had one more question. "What exactly do you want me to do?" Dan explained, "I have to hunt down Danny Phantom. I know he's too powerful for you so that is why I'll take care of him but this is what I want you to do. There is another like him. She goes by Diana Phantom. She's your age. I want you to track her down, find her, and destroy her. She hasn't had her powers for that long so you'll be able to handle her." Hurt a girl? Alex couldn't do that. But this was a ghost girl. Now he could do that. "I'm in." Alex said. "Wonderful." Dan said evilly.

Dan put his pointer finger on Alex's forehead. Alex had no idea what was going to happen next but he was prepared for the worst. Dan tightened up his muscles then relaxed as if pushing an invisible force from him into Alex. Then Alex's ears started to buzz. There was a sharp pain in his head that was spreading down and didn't stop until it retched his feet. Alex felt like he was being electrocuted on every part of his body. The pain was so intense he couldn't help but scream. Alex fell to the ground unable to move. After what felt like an eternity to Alex the pain slowly faded away. Alex soon got the strength to stand. He looked at Dan with hatred.

"What did you do that for?" Alex yelled at Dan. Dan knew this was coming. "I gave you ultimate power." He said. "You gave me ultimate pain!" Alex was just about to punch Dan in the face until he said, "Yes, you felt pain but that was the process of giving you the power." Alex relaxed. "I don't feel any different. If I have powers how do I use them? I don't even know what I can do with them." He said. Dan walked around the boy circling him. "Of course you don't feel any different, you're not supposed to. Your powers are unique. I just gave you ghostly abilities." Alex didn't understand. Dark Dan could tell. So he answered his question that he didn't actually ask. "My powers, invisibility, phasing through solid objects, flying, firing ecto-beams from my hands, those are your powers too. You have ghost powers now. You are now a ghost hybrid, half ghost."

"Ghost powers?"

"Yes."

"Cool! But how do I use them?"

"It's very simple. Just transform into your ghost half."

"How?" Alex asked.

"Concentrate on your powers. Once you do it you can do it again without any trouble." Dan explained. Alex focused on his power. Then he looked down and a beam of red light circled him around his waist. The circular beam split into two. The first went over his head and the second went down his legs. As the beams went around him his black shirt, jeans, and boots were replaced by a red and black jumpsuit with red gloves and boots. Alex looked down at himself unable to believe what he had just done. He ran over to a broken mirror lying next to a dumpster. He saw that his face had changed too. His blonde hair was now jet black and his strong brown eyes were red and his pupils were like that of a wild cat about to pounce on his prey. He touched the mirror and his reflection touched it too. It was him all right.

Alex looked up at Dan not quite sure what to say. "What…what happened to me?" he asked. Dan walked over to were he was sitting by the dumpster. "You transformed into your ghost half." Dan answered. Alex stood up. "I did?" "Yes." Dan said. "Now try to fly."

"What? I can't fly."

"Yes you can. You're a ghost now, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Okay, I'll try."

Alex jumped but instead of floating in midair he fell. Dan laughed. Alex was angry. He thought he could do it and Dan's laughter wasn't making it any easier. "Stop laughing at me!" he yelled at Dan but that made Dan laugh harder. Alex clenched his fists in anger. Without thinking he raised his hand, pointing it at Dan, and a red beam of light came out of it shooting in Dan's direction. If Dan hadn't moved when he did he would have had his face blown off.

"Very good." He said. "You fired an ecto-beam without me telling you to." Alex smiled. These powers were so cool. "How do I turn invisible?" he asked. "That's fairly easy as well but right now is not the time for anymore lessons." Dan said. "You should get going." Alex nodded. "Yeah." Alex slowly rose off the ground. He was floating! Alex couldn't believe he had actually done it without even trying. "Whoa!" he said excitedly.

Dan was pleased. "You're learning quickly." Alex smiled.

He turned to fly off but Dan stopped him. "One more thing. You are on hunt, because of that you can't let anything get in your way. I know most teenagers can't resist emotion sometimes." Alex faced him.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"I'm sure I won't Alex."

Alex hadn't told him his name but then again ghost somehow knew everything. "So, you know my name, what do I call you?" he asked. "You can just call me Dan." Dan told him. Alex lifted higher off the ground. "I won't let you down Dan." Alex said as he flew off. Dan grinned an evil grin. "Oh you better not." Dan said to himself. "Because if you do Danny and Diana's fate will be yours as well."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Diana, Kelly, and Michael were walking up their street. Conveniently their houses were right next to each other. Kelly had called her parents on her cell phone earlier so she and Michael could go with Diana. They would just be there for support. Kelly was making Diana tell her parents because, one, there could be something very wrong with Diana, and two, Kelly was freaking out about the whole thing.

The trio reached the door to Diana's house. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Michael asked. "Oh course she does." Kelly answered for her. Diana thought about this. Maybe it was best to tell them. After all they were her parents. If there was something wrong with her they would take care of her not say she was a freak. Yet Diana still doubted that. She made up her mind. "I'll tell them." She said. "Good answer." said Kelly.

Diana opened the door and the three walked into her house. Her parents were home. Sam saw her open the door.

"Hi sweetie. How was school?" she asked her daughter. Diana hesitated but she soon found enough strength to talk.

"Where's Dad? I need to tell you guys something." Michael and Kelly smiled. Diana could do this. Sam looked worried.

"He's in his room. Is everything okay?"

"Well, no, not really."

Danny walked in and he heard what Diana said. "What's not okay?" he asked. "Diana, is something wrong?"

"Well, I…after school today this thing happened and I…"

The phone interrupted Diana. Diana sighed a sigh of relief. There was now an excuse not to tell them. Sam answered the phone. "Hello? Hi Jazz. Yeah. Were ready. Yeah I'll drop Diana off. Okay. See you then. Bye." She hung up the phone. "That was Aunt Jazz. Me, her, and your father are going out to dinner." She said. Danny finished for her. "So you and Julia, and Zachary will be dropped off at Grandma and Grandpa Fenton's house."

Julia and Zachary were Diana's cousins. She liked Zachary a lot but Julia not so much. Zachary was 10 and Julia was 15 going to be 16 in two months. She and Julia had been like best friends but that changed.

"Mom," Diana moaned, "I can take care of myself. I can stay here." "We know you can." Sam said. "But your grandparents haven't seen you or Julia and Zachary for awhile so you're going to see them."

Diana groaned. She didn't want to go to her grandparents' house. There was never anything to do and they sort of freaked her out. They hunted ghosts, or at least tried to, and sometimes they became over obsessed with it. Diana still couldn't figure out how her dad could be their son. He was nothing like them. He was interested in ghosts when he was a kid, he had told her, but he wasn't obsessed and didn't hunt them. Her Aunt Jazz was the same way. She was too smart for hunting ghosts. Yet she had been interested in them too and she got into college by studying ghost envy. Maybe her father and aunt were like them. Her mother had enjoyed learning about the paranormal world of ghosts as well. Maybe she would end up the same way. Then she remembered what happened with the baseball. She had turned intangible like a ghost. I'm becoming a ghost. Great. She thought.

"When are we leaving?" Diana asked. Danny looked at his watch. "Right now." He said. "So your friends have to go home."

Diana walked her friends to the door and said goodbye. "You got lucky." Kelly said as Diana shut the door.

In the car Diana ran the baseball incident over and over in her head. What had given her the ability to pass through solid objects? It was impossible yet she had done it. Thinking about it made her head hurt. She made a face. Sam had seen from the front seat.

"Diana, are you okay?" asked her mother. Diana's train of thought was interrupted. "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered.

"I'm not so sure." Danny said from the drivers seat. "You've been acting weird ever sense you got home from school."

"I'm fine Dad. Really. I just had a rough day at school." Diana lied. Of course she wasn't fine. If only they knew, she thought.

The car stopped in the driveway of Jack and Maddie Fenton. Diana had seen this house too many times. It was rather old but still in good shape. Her dad had grown up in this house. The house had a lab for studying ghosts that was built by Diana's grandparents when they had bought the house. When Diana was little she would explore down there but eventually she had seen everything there was to see and it grew boring. There was one thing Diana hadn't gotten a good look at. Her grandparents called it the Fenton Ghost Portal. Danny had said that it works and can lead you into the ghost world. Then again, how would he know? The portal was off limits but this time Diana was going to get a better look at it.

Diana got out of the car in time to see another car drive up the driveway. It was Aunt Jazz with Julia and Zachary.

Julia opened the car door and walked out. Her long orange hair was in a braid running down her back, as usual. Zachary got out. His brown hair was messy, just the way he liked it.

Zachary saw Diana and ran up to her. "Hi Diana!" he said as he hugged her.

"Hey Zach."

Zachary let go of Diana. "We're gonna have fun right?" He asked her.

"Depends." Diana said as she looked over at her other cousin. Julia saw and frowned at Diana. Diana gave her a look back.

Jazz, Danny, and Sam walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Jack and Maddie Fenton answered it.

"Danny, Jazz!" greeted Jack. He looked over at Sam. "And Sam!" he added. Maddie saw Diana, Zachary, and Julia standing by the cars and called to them. "Hey kids!" Zachary turned his head. "Grandma!" He ran up to the door and hugged Maddie and Jack. Diana and Julia took their sweet time approaching the door. When they got there Maddie starting hugging and kissing them on the cheeks. Jack hugged them both at the same time with his big arms and squeezed them. "Air! I need Air!" Diana said choking. Jack let go and the girls took deep breaths.

Jazz hugged Zachary and Julia. "Be good you two." She said.

"We know mom. We're not little kids. Well, I'm not anyway." Julia said.

Danny and Sam did the same to Diana. Then the three adults got in their cars and left.

Maddie looked at the kids. "We are going to have so much fun!" she said. Diana frowned but Maddie and Jack didn't see. They always said that but they always ended up working on some ghost project.

"You three will have to go off on your own. Maddie and I have some top secret ghost things to do." Jack said. Oh course. Both Julia and Diana were expecting that. Zachary looked at them. "How come you guys play with ghosts and we can't?" the little boy asked. "We aren't playing with them Zachary, we're tearing them apart molecule by molecule." Jack answered. Zachary stared Jack. "But that's just mean." Maddie touched his shoulder. "Oh Zachary. Ghosts don't have feelings. They don't know the difference." "Oh." Zachary said. That answer was good enough for him. Maddie and Jack went into the house and Diana, Julia, and Zachary followed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maddie and Jack were upstairs in the off-center while they left Diana, Julia, and Zachary in the living room. Julia was lying on the couch and Zachary and Diana were lying on their backs on the floor.

"I'm bored." Zachary said.

Diana sat up and faced Zachary. "I know what we can do." She said.

"What?"

"I've seen everything in Grandma and Grandpa's lab except for their ghost portal. We should go check it out."

Zachary shook his head. "No way Diana! Grandma and Grandpa said we couldn't go in the lab. We could get in trouble."

Diana stood up and helped Zachary to his feet. "But their upstairs. They'll never know! And besides, there's nothing else to do." Zachary looked over at Julia. "Are you coming too?" He asked his sister. Julia looked at him. "Sure, why not." She answered.

The three walked to the door that led to lab. They walked down the creaking stairs and walked into their grandparents' ghostly laboratory. It was the same as it has always been, the same test tubes on the same lab tables and the same gadgets that didn't work.

Diana looked around. She was filled with wonder but creped out at the same time. She then saw what she had come down there for, The Ghost Portal. Julia must have seen Diana looking at the portal.

"Is that why you dragged us down into this creepy place?" she asked. Diana ignored her and walked closer to the portal. Zachary ran up and grabbed Diana's hand.

"Stop! You're gonna get sucked into it!" he yelled at her.

"You can actually go in there? Great!" Diana pulled her hand out of Zachary's and ran up to touch the portal. Julia and Zachary ran to ketch up to her.

Julia was looking worried which was unlike her. "Diana stop. You don't know what's in there and you might not be able to come back." Julia paused. "On second thought, go right ahead." Zachary starred hard at Julia then he looked at Diana again.

"Are you really going in there?" he asked his cousin. Diana faced him and Julia.

"Yeah! Who knows what kind of awesome stuff could be behind this portal. And besides, I've seen everything else in this house except for this. So I'm going in."

Diana was about to go into the portal but Zachary pulled on her hand. "Be careful okay." He said. Diana smiled and nodded. Zachary let go and Diana walked through the ghost portal.

There was a flash of light and then there were things Diana had never seen. Everything was greenish and glowed eerily. There were doors of all shapes and sizes just floating there. The ground was weird too. She couldn't feel it under her feet. She looked down and realized that she was floating not walking. No wonder she couldn't feel the floor. There was no floor. This place is getting weirder and weirder Diana thought.

Some feet from where Diana was standing, or floating in this case, was a huge castle that was just as creepy looking as everything else in the ghost world. There were many trees and bushes around the castle gates and they all looked like they were dying. That was how the kind of that castle liked them. Behind a bush right next to the main gate were three ghost children watching Diana's every move. One child was a boy and the other two were girls. They were all ten years old and best friends. The boy lived in the castle and decided to watch guard just because he and his friends were bored. They saw Diana come out of the portal and wondered who she was.

"Who the heck is THAT?" Asked one of the girls whose black hair was in pigtails with a beret on her head and also dressed in overalls and grey gloves on her hands. Her name was Boxlunch.

"Like I would know." Said the boy whose name was Hadon. Hadon's hair was jet black and ended a little above his shoulders. He wore a long sleeved, dark blue shirt with a belt around his waist. On his neck was a green medallion on a gold chain. Instead of legs he had a ghost tail the whole time.

The other girl was Cat. Her skin was pale, unlike the other two who's skin color was a light blue. Her head was bald except for the side of her head. The piece of black hair was tided up in a pigtail on the side of her head. Her clothes were like something a circus performer would wear. On her side was a small tattoo of a cat's face. "Let's go mess with it." She suggested.

The other two agreed.

Diana was starting to get freaked out by this place. "Apparently Grandma and Grandpa weren't lying." Diana said to herself. "This place really is a ghost zone. But were are all the…" Diana was interrupted. Right in front of her were the three ghost children that were watching her. "…Ghosts!"

Boxlunch came closer to Diana. She had a frown on her face and that just made Diana more worried.

"Who are you and what do you think you're going here?" Boxlunch yelled. Diana was starting to sweat.

"Uh, I…I was just looking around and I was just gonna leave so…" Hadon blocked her way.

He smiled evilly at her. "You know you're on my dad's property and he does not like intruders!"

Diana looked at the huge castle then turned back to Hadon. "You live there?" All three ghosts nodded. "Oh. Well I'm so sorry I didn't know."

Cat stuck her head in Diana's face. "Well it's too late for that. And you still didn't answer our question. WHO ARE YOU?"

Diana backed away but was afraid that the ghosts would think that she was going to run away. They didn't move. "I'm Diana. Diana Fenton. Um, do you guys have names?"

"Duh! Of course we have names!" Cat said. "I'm Catherine, Cat for short. My daddy's the famous Freakshow and my mom's his assistant Lydia. Ever heard of them?"

"No." Diana said.

"Of course she hasn't Cat." Hadon butted in. "She's probably never been here."

"You're right, I haven't. And you are?"

"Hadon."

Diana waited for him to say more but he didn't. Boxlunch and Cat looked at him.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Boxlunch asked.

"Nope."

"Then I'll do it for you." Boxlunch went on. "His dad is King Aragon and his mom is Desiree, the best genie in all the ghost zone."

"Again I don't know them." Said Diana.

Cat went up to Hadon. "Oh! Oh! This is hilarious. Watch." Cat went closer to Hadon's ear. "Oh Hadon, I wish I had an ice cream." Diana looked confused. Hadon got all stiff and looked possessed. Then he raised his hand and said in a controlled voice, "You're wish is my command." Then in a blink of an eye there was an ice cream cone in Cat's hand. Hadon then went back to normal. He looked at Cat with disgust.

"I hate it when you do that." He said. Cat just smiled and Diana couldn't help but giggle.

Diana looked at Boxlunch. "Okay, who are you?"

"I am Boxlunch! I control all boxed goods!"

Diana didn't look as amazed as with Cat and Hadon. "Boxes and Food! Oh! Scary!" Diana said sarcastically. That made Boxlunch furious.

"You think that's funny?"

"Actually, yes. I do. I do think that's funny."

Boxlunch turned red in the face. Hadon turned to Diana. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Okay guys. I think now's the time to start operation kill the intruder." Boxlunch said. The other two looked at Diana evilly. Diana tried to run away but Cat blocked her exit.

"You're not going anywhere." Said Hadon. Diana tried to sound confident.

"So you're gonna try to take me on. Ha! You're all kids! Like you could do anything to me." That did it. Diana looked over at Hadon and instead of the young ghost boy she saw before there was a green and blue dragon in his place.

"He can change into a dragon when he's mad." Boxlunch explained.

"You could have said that before!" Diana was afraid now more than ever. What had she gotten herself into? The three ghost kids were about to attack. Then for some reason Diana remembered what happened to her with that baseball. She had to have some sort of powers for that to happen but would they help her now? She didn't even now how she had turned invisible the first time, how could she do it again? There was nothing else she could do. She had to try.

The ghosts got closer. Boxlunch's hands were glowing red and so were Cat's. Hadon looked like he was about to breathe fire in Diana's face. Diana was sweating. She tried to concentrate on what had given her the power to turn invisible, to act like a ghost. If only she could use those powers again she could use the ghost children's powers against them but even if she could use those powers again there wasn't a good chance of beating them.

The ghosts were about to fire. "No don't!" Diana begged. The ghosts weren't listening. Diana screamed. Before the ghosts could attack her Diana started to glow brightly. So brightly that they backed away and covered their eyes. The ghosts couldn't see what was going on and neither could Diana but she could feel that something was happening. Diana opened her eyes in time to see a blue ring of light circle around her hips. The ring separated into two rings. The first went up over her head and the other over her legs and feet. Instead of seeing her normal purple shirt and grey jeans Diana saw a black and white jumpsuit with white gloves that ended as short dress and had white tights under it and black boots. She didn't know it but her eyes had changed color from her normal violet eye to a glowing green. Diana grabbed a piece of her hair and realized that her beautiful black hair had turned white. She looked at her hands and saw that they were glowing. Some sort of white aura had appeared around her. The ghosts looked at Diana and then realized what they were up against.

"She's like that Danny Phantom guy that our parents told us about!" Cat said to her friends.

"You're right! Let's get out of her before she gets out one of those thermoses!" Boxlunch suggested.

The three ghost children flew away scared. Diana was as freaked out as they were.

"Like Danny Phantom? So I'm a ghost now?" Diana looked at her hand and focused on it. It turned invisible then visible again. Just like before. So she really was a ghost. Diana didn't mind. she started to think that these powers were cool but there was still one thing that didn't make sense, how did she get them in the first place?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After what had happened in the ghost zone Diana wanted to get back as soon as possible. Luckily she had figured out how to change back to normal before she passed through the portal again. Zachary and Julia had been waiting for her and were relieved to see that Diana wasn't hurt. They all had enough excitement for one day and just lied around the house until their parents got home.

On the way home Diana was going to ask her parents about the whole ghost powers thing but then she decided to wait till tomorrow. She had to tell her friends first. And that's what she did. The following morning Whittany, Michael, and Diana were walking to school and Diana had told them all about her experience in the ghost zone.

"No way!" Whittany said. "That must have been terrifying! Meeting those ghosts and all and finding out you have some sort of ghost powers, its just…wow!"

"Yeah I know." Diana told her friend.

"So did you tell your parents yet?" Michael asked.

"No. I wanted to tell you guys first. You know, to see if they'll believe me."

"Well we do." Whittany reassured her.

"Thanks guys. Hey, where's Kelly at, Mike?" Diana hadn't noticed Kelly not being there.

"Oh, she wanted to go to school early for some reason." Michael said. Both Whittany and Diana looked confused.

"Kelly going to school early? I never thought I'd see the day." Whittany said amazed. Diana and Michael agreed.

The three friends got to the schoolyard earlier than Diana had the other day. They walked up the sidewalk and Diana just happened to see Alex Blade leaning on a tree. Whittany and Michael followed her gaze.

"So, you said anything to him yet?" Whittany asked her friend.

"What? No."

"You should go up to him and talk to him."

"But I don't know what to say!"

Whittany spied a poster on the door to the school. She pointed to it.

"That's what you talk about." Diana looked at the poster. "The homecoming dance?" Whittany nodded. "And it's tomorrow." She added. "You should ask him."

"What? No way! I can't!" Diana disagreed. Michael lightly pushed her forward.

"Yes you can. Stop saying you can't!" he said.

Diana groaned. "Okay, fine." And that was that. Diana started walking toward Alex and he seemed to notice that she was walking over. Diana was getting closer to him. She took a deep breath and she was there. Alex just looked at her.

"H…Hi." Diana hadn't really thought of what to say.

"Hey. Hey, you're that one chick that Mrs. Foley was picking on yesterday." Alex responded. Diana remembered that. She couldn't believe that Alex had brought it up.

"Oh, yeah. That was me."

"What did she say you're name was?"

"Oh, Diana."

"Oh yeah. I'm Alex."

This was going better than Diana had expected.

"Yeah, you're in my math class, right?" She asked while trying to stay calm.

"First period?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah. I am. That Lancer guy is a nerd."

Diana giggled silently. "Yeah. And he's old too. He was my dad's teacher when he went here."

"Really?"

Diana nodded. Now was the time to bring up the reason she walked over here.

"So, you going to the homecoming dance?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I guess."

"Oh, cool. I…I am too."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

"Um, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to…you don't have to, but if you wanted…"

Alex was starting to figure out were this was going.

Diana started again. "Okay, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, go with…me?" I did it! I did it so now please say yes. Diana thought. Alex smiled and touched her shoulder.

"Diana." He said in a sympathetic tone. "I'd love to, really, but the thing is…"

But? But what? Diana was getting worried. This was not how she had pictured this conversation going.

Alex continued. "…Oh how do I put this? I'll just give it to ya straight, Kelly asked me first."

Kelly? Kelly asked him to the dance and he said yes? How could that happen? Then, right on cue, Kelly showed up behind Alex.

"That's right Diana." Kelly said while throwing her arms around Alex's neck. "He's going with me to homecoming." Diana couldn't believe this.

"You asked him?" Diana tried not to believe it.

"Yep. And he said yes." Kelly gripped Alex's wrist and walked away. "Bye now!" She said as she and Alex walked away.

Whittany and Michael had seen the whole thing and ran up to Diana to make sure she was okay.

"Kelly asked Alex out? Who would of thought?" Whittany asked. She turned to Michael. "Did you know about this?" she asked him.

"No! If I did I would have told you guys." He answered.

"Right." Whittany said joking sarcastically.

Michael ignored his friend and turned to Diana. "You think you'll be able to get through the rest of the day?"

Diana nodded.

The bell rang and all of the high school students walked into the building. Diana was one of the last ones. How could Kelly do that? Diana thought. I thought she was my friend. No. She's not my friend she's a backstabber. Yeah. That's what she is.

That night at dinner Diana was very quiet. It wasn't usually this quiet at the Fenton dinner table. That was how Danny and Sam knew something was wrong with their daughter.

"Diana?" Danny asked his daughter.

Diana looked up. "What?"

"You're really quiet tonight. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine." Diana lied.

Danny frowned. "Don't lie to me Diana."

Diana was getting worried. Had they found out about her powers? She tried to stay calm. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not lying."

"There you go again!" Sam said.

Diana didn't know what to say so she said nothing.

Sam calmed down. "Diana, is everything alright with school?"

Diana looked at her mother. "Well, no. Not everything."

"Do you want to tell us?" Danny asked.

"Not really."

"Just tell us. I don't like seeing you like this. Maybe it'll help." Danny said.

Diana sighed. "Fine. Well, ok, um, there's this guy…"

Danny interrupted. "I knew it!"

Sam looked at her husband. "Danny!" She looked at Diana. "Go on."

Diana started again. "Ok, so there's this guy and I was going to ask him to our homecoming dance."

"What did he say?" Danny asked.

Diana gave her father an annoyed look. "I was getting to that. Anyway, I asked him and then he said that Kelly asked him to the dance and he said yes. I mean really! Kelly! How could she do that?"

Danny looked surprised. "Kelly? Kelly Baxter? Did she know you liked him?"

"Yes!" Diana answered. "How could she do that?"

Sam looked mad. "Just like her mother. Right Honey?" She said to Danny.

"Why do you always think badly of Paulina? Really. You should give her a chance." He answered his wife.

"You only say that because you used to like her in high school!" Sam said.

"I _used_ to like her!"

Diana yelled over her parents' conversation. "Hello! I thought we were talking about me and my problems!"

Danny and Sam stopped talking. "Sorry." Danny said to Diana.

Sam looked at her daughter. "So is that it? Just that dance thing?" She asked.

There was something else. I guess I should tell them. Diana thought to herself. "Well, there is something else."

"Is it about boys?" Danny asked.

"No!" Diana reassured her father. "It's something…else."

Danny and Sam both didn't know what she was talking about. "Ok." Sam said.

Diana started again. "Well, this thing happened a few days ago and it's…I don't know. I thought maybe you guys would know if anything was wrong with me but now I don't know."

"Well, tell us anyway. You never know." Sam said.

Diana relaxed a little. "Ok. You are so not going to believe this but when me and Michael and Kelly were walking home from school I was almost hit by a baseball but the thing is I was _almost_ hit by it.

Diana's parents looked confused. "I don't really see any problem." Danny said.

"Well that's not the point!" Diana said. "Ok well I would have been hit by it if it didn't pass right through me."

"Diana, baseballs don't pass through people." Sam said. "Maybe this is why you aren't getting good grades."

Diana groaned. "I knew you wouldn't get it! Ok, I'll change it a bit. I went through the baseball. And I was invisible. It was really weird. But before you say anything there's more. I know you told me never to do this but I went into the ghost portal and I met these three ghost kids and they were going to attack me but then I just transformed into something and they said I was a ghost like Danny Phantom and they were afraid of me. I don't know what's going on so maybe you guys do. Well?"

Danny and Sam just stared at their daughter and said nothing.

Diana sighed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me." Diana got up from her chair and headed toward her room but before she could get to her room Sam ran up and hugged her. Diana was confused. "Ok, first I tell you guys that I have some kind of mutant powers and now you're hugging me? I thought you'd call the police or something."

Sam let go of Diana. "Oh, sweetie, why would we do that?" She asked.

Diana shrugged her shoulders. "That's what I would do."

Danny got up from his chair and walked toward his daughter. "Diana, we should have told you this years ago."

"Tell me what?" Diana asked.

Danny put his hand on Diana's shoulders and looked at her. "Diana, you know how me and your mom told you all of those stories about Danny Phantom?" Diana nodded. "How do you think we know them?" Diana thought for a moment.

"Wait, you guys were his best friends?" She asked.

"No. Well, your mom was." Danny said. "Diana, I'm Danny Phantom. When you were born we figured out you had the same ghost powers that I do."

Diana just stood there for a moment then started to laugh. "Yeah, right. Good one Dad! So do I need to go to the doctor or something?"

"Diana, your father is telling the truth." Sam said.

Diana didn't believe it. "Oh really? Well if he is can he prove it?" She asked.

Danny didn't say anything. Then right in front of her, Diana saw her father transform into the famous Danny Phantom just like she had transformed in the ghost zone. His hair had turned white and his eyes had turned green and a black and white jumpsuit had replaced his work clothes he was wearing before.

"Do you believe us now?" Danny asked Diana.

Diana stared at her father in shock. "I believe you now." She said. "But ghost powers are so cool, why didn't you tell me about all of this?"

"Diana, we were going to but then we were afraid that if we did then all of my enemies would come after you." Danny answered.

Diana didn't care about that. "Yeah, well I could have protected myself! And you all said that none of the ghosts ever came back anyway!"

"We don't know why that happened Diana and we didn't know about that at the time!"

Sam got into the middle of both of them stopping the argument. "That's enough! Diana, that was years ago and we can't change it and you know now so stop yelling!"

Diana got quiet. You wouldn't want to make Sam angry. Diana looked at her father. "Hey, Dad, sense we have all the same powers can you teach me how to use them. Can you train me?"

Danny considered. "Well, I don't know."

"But Dad!" Diana moaned. "I'm gonna have to protect myself with my powers and if I don't know how to use them then that would be bad and I could help you hunt ghosts too so please can you teach me?"

"She has a point." Sam said.

Danny sighed. "Ok."

Diana smiled. "Yes! So when does my training start?"

"We'll have to see about that. Did you do your homework yet?" Her father asked.

Diana frowned. "Way to change the subject Dad!" She said sarcastically.

Danny smiled. "Go do your homework."

Diana obeyed and went to her room. "I thought that they would have thought I was weird. This is so great!" Diana said to herself when she got to her room.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day school went so fast for Diana and her friends that before they knew it, it was time for the homecoming dance. On the way home Diana said that Kelly needed punishment for what she did the day before so Michael suggested that they leave her behind so she'd have to walk home alone. Diana liked the idea so they left without her.

Later Valerie drove Whittany and Diana to the mall so they could look for dresses. Diana ended up buying a dark blue dress that ended at the knees and had a matching choker attached to it. Whittany bought a short, green, tube-top dress.

Whittany's mom dropped Diana and Whittany off at Diana's house to get ready. Sam ended up driving the girls to the dance. When Diana and Whittany got to the school they saw Michael wearing light blue pants and jacket with a red tie waiting for them by the door. The girls ran up to him.

"Hey Michael!" Whittany and Diana said once they got over to him.

"Ooh. You're looking fancy tonight. What's the occasion?" Whittany joked. Michael just smiled.

"So, where's your sister?" Diana asked.

Michael looked at her confused. "Why do you want to know? I thought you were mad at her."

"I am." Diana said. "I just need to know where she is so I can ovoid her."

Just then Kelly walked through the door wearing a pink dress that ended at the ankles and stepped outside where the three friends were. Kelly looked at Whittany. "Wow Whit! You look great!"

"Thanks." Whittany said. "But I don't look half as good as you."

Kelly smirked. "True."

"So, Kelly, where's Alex?" Diana asked coldly.

Kelly gave Diana a look. "Not here yet." She said. "But he is coming. He said he would."

"How can you be so sure?" Diana asked with a grin.

Kelly was going to say something but changed her mind. "Shut up Diana." She said. The four teenagers walked into the gym where the dance was. The gym was decorated with paper mashie fish and flowers (the theme was Hawaiian) and in the back of the gym was a fake volcano made of plaster.

"This place is so much cooler then it is during school hours." Whittany said to her friends.

"True dat!" agreed Michael.

Just then Alex Blade walked through the door wearing a black suit. Diana stared at him in awe. Kelly noticed Diana and slapped her arm.

Diana grabbed her arm in pain. "Kelly! What was that for?"

Kelly grinned evilly but didn't say anything. Kelly looked over at Alex and called his name. Alex noticed and walked over. Kelly threw one of her arms around Alex's neck. "Hi Alex! You look great!" She said. Alex looked at her. "Yeah whatever."

Kelly looked a little surprised. Diana folded her arms and asked, "Not the response you wanted Kelly?" Kelly just made a face but put on her nice expression for Alex again. "So, do you want to get me some punch?" Kelly asked him.

"No, not really." Alex said with a flat tone of voice. Kelly apparently had had enough of Alex's attitude. "Whatever Alex! Consider yourself dumped!"

Kelly turned to Whittany and Michael. "Let's go Whit and baby brother." She said. Michael groaned and followed Kelly and Whittany leaving Diana and Alex alone.

Alex smiled. "I knew that would work. Kelly's so…like that I guess is a good term." He said. Diana was as confused as ever and Alex noticed. "So if you're wondering no, I didn't want to go with Kelly." Alex told her.

"Really?" Diana asked. "Well, then why did you say yes?" Alex shrugged. "Cause she kept asking me and asking me." Alex's tone started getting louder. "And she just wouldn't go away!" He almost yelled that part.

Diana giggled. "Yep. That's Kelly for ya!" Then there was a silence. Diana turned to Alex. "So, the dance doesn't end for a half an hour so what do you want to do?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. Diana was just as clueless. Then a slow song came on. This might be bold but who cares. Diana thought to herself.

"Um, Alex." Alex looked at her.

"What?"

Diana started to sound nervous. "Um, so you want to dance…or…something?"

"Um, I don't really dance." Alex said looking away from her. Diana smiled and laughed just a little bit.

"It's easy." She told him. Diana grabbed Alex's wrist. "Come on. I'll show you." Before Alex's could react Diana pulled him onto the dance floor. It might have been the lighter but Diana swore she saw Alex looking nervous and his hand was getting sweaty but it could have been that it was hot in the gym.

"I don't know about this." He said.

"It's fine. You've seen those old romance movies right?"

"Um, no."

"Oh, Well, then just do what everyone else is doing." Diana took his hand. "You ready?"

Alex sighed. "I guess." Diana smiled and raped her arms around his neck. Alex looked at another couple slow dancing and saw the guy raped his arms around the girl's hips so that's what he did. Diana saw him looking.

"Cheating are you?" Diana joked. Alex smiled a little smile.

Diana and Alex started dancing. For Diana it was pretty much the best thing ever but Alex didn't know what to think yet. Diana was pretty after all and she did like him. I guess I'll give her a chance. He thought.

Then Alex saw Dark Dan looking through a window and looking right at him. He had a serious look on his face. Alex thought he knew what it meant. Alex let go of Diana. Diana didn't know what was going on.

"Uh, I gotta go." Alex ran out of the gym leaving a very confused Diana behind. Whittany and Michael walked up behind her.

"Well, that was just weird." Diana said.

"What did you say to him?" Whittany asked Diana.

"Nothing. He just said he needed to go somewhere." Diana looked at Michael. "Not that I care but where's your sister?"

"I don't know." He said to his friend. Whittany looked around and saw Kelly talking to the quarterback of the football team. Diana and Michael saw Kelly too.

"Pretty soon that's gonna be me. But Kelly won't be Kelly. I'll be talking to a much more hotter cheerleader." Michael gloated.

Diana and Whittany at Michael. "Right." They said in unison.

Alex rushed out of the school and came face to face with Dark Dan Phantom. Dan did not look happy. Alex didn't like that look. Dan started to step closer to Alex, which made Alex take a few steps backward.

"What do you think you were doing in there?" Dark Dan asked angrily.

"Nothing." Alex said nervously.

"No, I know what you were doing. You weren't doing what I told you to do. I ask you to do one thing and you go and slack off by dancing with some girl." Dan's tone wasn't very friendly at all.

Alex tried to think of what to say. "I just thought I deserved a break. You know?"

"You didn't even do anything!" Dan yelled at him. "So no! You DON'T deserve a break. So I just have one thing to tell you." Dan stuck his head right in front of Alex's. "Don't do it again!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll start tomorrow." Alex reassured the ghost.

Dan backed off. "Good. And no more talking to that girl. It might do something to you."

"But I don't even like her…that much…"

"Really? Well then avoiding her won't be problem will it?"

"No." Alex said. Dan folded his arms and smiled.

"Good." Dan stepped back. "Don't fail me Alex." Just then Dark Dan turned into a cloud of red smoke and disappeared. Alex watched as the demon ghost vanished.

"Alex, what have you gotten yourself into?" He asked himself.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Danny quietly walked into sleeping Diana's room. Danny turned invisible and walked over to the end where her feet were of Diana's bed. He pulled off her blanket and immediately Diana woke up but her eyes were still closed. Diana muttered something and then opened her eyes to see her blanket floating. Diana screamed. Danny started laughing and the turned visible again.

"Dad!" Diana yelled at him. Diana looked at her clock. "It's five a.m.! I don't have to get up for school for two and a half hours! Why did you wake me up?"

Danny set Diana's blanket down on her bed. "It was the only time I had available for your training."

"My training?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted me to train you so get up." Danny walked toward the door. "Some outside when you're ready."

Diana got out of bed and got dressed, brushed her hair, did her make-up, and went outside to the backyard. Outside her dad was standing in the middle of the yard as Danny Phantom. "You ready?" Danny asked her. Diana looked at her dad. "I guess."

"Good." Danny walked toward Diana. "First before we do anything you have to transform."

"But Dad, I don't know how."

"You said you did it before. Try to do it again."

Diana concentrated on her powers but nothing happened. Then the blue ring that she saw before appeared and transformed her into ghost half. Diana grinned. "Yes! I did it! Now I am…uh…Diana…Diana Phantom! Yeah!"

Danny smiled. "Very original" He teased. "Now, do you know how to fly?"

"No."

"Well that's the first thing you'll have to learn." Danny jumped up into the air and started flying faster then any plane Diana had ever seen. Then Danny stopped and landed right in front of Diana. Diana was excited now. If her dad could fly that fast then that meant she could too.

"I'm gonna try that!" Diana jumped in the air and started to float in the air. She started to fly forward but she wasn't going as fast as her dad. Actually she wasn't going fast at all. Diana didn't know why. Danny started to laugh. Diana made a face at him. "I'm sorry Diana. But I just had to." He said. Diana gave him a look as if to say whatever. Then Diana dropped to the ground. Before Diana could yell at her father for laughing at her again, a light blue mist came out of her mouth. She looked up at her dad and saw that the same thing happened to him.

Diana got up. "Dad, what just happened with my mouth?" Danny looked around then at Diana.

"It's a ghost sense." He explained. "It lets you know when a ghost is near." That got Diana worried. "So, does that mean we have to fight a ghost?" Danny nodded.

Diana looked around. "But where is it?" She asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know." Then Danny looked up and saw a ghost he knew all too well standing on the roof of his house. The ghost looked more like a robot suit with flaming green hair then a ghost. His name was Skulker and one of Danny Phantom's enemies. Skulker noticed Danny and flew down toward him.

Danny got ready for whatever was going to happen next. Diana had moved out of the way but Skulker had seen them both so she couldn't runaway without him knowing.

"Wow Skulker. You haven't changed a bit." Danny said in a non-friendly tone.

"I can't say the same about you Ghost…well you're not a child anymore are you?" Skulker said as he approached Danny.

Danny tensed up. "What do you want Skulker?"

"Nothing really." Suddenly a laser shot out from his mechanical wrist. "Just to destroy you!" A beam of ghostly light shot out of the laser that was aimed at Danny. Danny flew into the air and dodged it. Skulker looked up to see Danny, arms folded, floating in the air looking amused.

"You've lost your touch." Danny yelled from the air. He pointed his hand at Skulker and his hand started to glow green. "Good thing I didn't!" Then a beam of green light blasted from Danny's hand and sent Skulker flying into the side of the Fenton house. Danny flew down to Skulker and pulled out a thermos that was attacked to a belt he was wearing. Danny took off the lid to it and pointed it at Skulker.

Diana was watching what was going on and didn't understand what a soup container had to do with ghost fighting. "A thermos Dad? What's that gonna do?"

Danny looked over at Diana. "I've done this before. I think I know what I'm doing." Danny turned back to Skulker. "Before I suck you into this thermos you've grown to know and fear I need to ask you something. Why were you and all of the other ghosts cowering in the ghost zone for so long?"

Skulker looked at Danny with hatred. "If you must know we were plotting our revenge on you and your pathetic town. Then your daughter came to our world and ran into Cat, Hadon, and Boxlunch. They ran and told us and now our plan is ruined because now we have another Phantom on our tails!"

Danny showed no sympathy for the ghost hunter. "Oh. Well that's too bad. But thanks for sharing!" Then in a blink of an eye Skulker was sucked into the thermos. Danny closed the lid and smiled.

Diana walked over to her father. "So that's the thermos they were talking about. No wonder they were scared of that thing. I would be too."

Danny looked over at his daughter. "I've even had the pleasure of being sucked into this thing."

"Really? Who did that?"

"You're aunt did." Danny smiled as he remembered.

Diana was surprised. "Aunt Jazz? No way!"

"Yes way!" Danny looked out at the street. Cars were lined up in traffic and the sun was getting higher in the sky. "I better get to work and you better get to school."

Diana looked at the clock on the side of her house. "Wow. Two and a half hours just fly by. Hey, Dad, can I fly to school?"

Danny thought about it. "All right. But you have to stay out of sight. I don't want any other ghosts seeing you."

Diana jumped up into the air and started flying around the yard almost as fast as Danny had done. "Yes! Finally! I can fly like you can!" She said to her dad as she landed. Danny smiled at her then walked into the house. Diana watched him. "I'll be as good as he is. Someday." She said to herself. With that Diana took off for school trying to stay low to the ground but at the same time trying to speed up so she wouldn't be late.

Diana passed by an alleyway that was a few blocks from Casper High. What Diana didn't know was that someone was watching her and what Alex Blade didn't know was that he was supposed to take down the girl that he danced with the other night.

Alex transformed into his ghost form and flew off behind Diana. Diana didn't notice him so Ales fired a red ectobeam at her. The beam sent Diana flying out of the sky and landing face first into the ground. Diana looked up to see Alex standing right in front of her but she didn't know who this ghost really was and neither did Alex with Diana.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Diana asked him while getting up.

"I'm…uh…" Alex hadn't really given a name for his ghostly alter ego any thought. "Um, I haven't really thought of that yet."

Diana dusted herself off and looked at him. "Aww, you don't have a name for yourself that's so sad." She said sarcastically. Diana turned to walk away. "I have to go now so if you don't mind…" Then Alex fazed through the ground and came up in front of Diana.

"You aren't going anywhere." He said in a non-friendly tone. "Dan wants you gone for good and I'm supposed to take you down."

Diana didn't seem interested in battling a ghost when she didn't even have much control of her powers yet. Diana started backing away. "You tell this Dan guy that I'm not very interested in being gone for good."

Alex's hands started glowing red. "Sorry. Can't do that. He won't like it." Diana didn't care.

"Well that's just too…Ah!" Diana flew up in the air to dodge Alex's beams. Diana flew as fast as she could but Alex was right behind her. What do I do? What do I do? She thought.

Alex chased Diana into a construction site. Diana flew in all directions trying to get Alex confused but it didn't work. Alex fired an ectobeam at Diana but missed. He wasn't intending of fitting her anyway. Diana looked up and saw that Alex had hit a metal bar from the building structure lose. It was falling right toward her. Diana couldn't move in time. The bar hit her in the head and knocked her out.

Diana fell hurtling toward the ground. Alex landed on a on a pillar high up and watched the unconscious Diana fall. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He sighed. "I'm gonna hate myself for this."

Alex flew down and caught Diana by her wrist just before she hit the hard ground. Alex flew out of the construction site and toward Casper High. Diana opened her eyes and saw Alex holding on to her. Alex set Diana down a street away from the school. Alex landed.

"You saved me? Why?" Diana asked very confused.

But Alex couldn't answer. The bell rang at Casper High. Diana looked at the school. "No! I'm late!" She said but Alex didn't hear.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Diana and Alex ran into different alleyways in the opposite direction. They changed back to normal and ran toward Casper High forgetting about each other's alter egos.

Diana and Alex ran through the door of Mr. Lancer's room at the same time. Mr. Lancer was writing an equation on the chalkboard. He turned to look at them and so did the class.

"Late again Mr. Blade? Oh, and Miss Fenton too. Just wonderful!" Mr. Lancer said sarcastically. Diana tried to explain herself while Alex just stood there.

"Mr. Lancer I can explain! Well…actually, I…"

Mr. Lancer interrupted her. "I don't want to hear any excuses Diana. Now both of you take your seats!"

Diana and Alex both did so. Diana took a seat next to Whittany while Alex took his normal seat in the back.

Whittany leaned over and whispered to Diana, "What was that all about?"

"I'll tell you guys everything at lunch." Diana said.

Diana walked out of the lunch line to get to her and her friends regular table. On her plate was a turkey sandwich, pudding, tator tots, and chocolate milk. She wouldn't eat very much of it though. She had a lot to tell her friend and the turkey didn't even taste like turkey and the pudding had little orange clumps in it and the pudding was vanilla. Diana hated vanilla and the clumps didn't look very appetizing.

Diana took her regular seat at her regular table sitting to the right of Kelly and Whittany sitting to the left of Kelly. Michael, apparently, wasn't there yet.

Kelly leaned in toward Diana while Diana played with her gross pudding with a fork. Diana noticed Kelly and stared at her weirdly. "Are you still mad at me?" Kelly asked her.

"Yes." Diana answered.

Kelly frowned. "Just one word to answer me? That's it?"

Diana looked at her. "Well it's the truth isn't it?" Kelly moaned.

"Diana, I'm sorry already! Will you forgive me?" Kelly begged. Diana didn't even look at her. "I don't know. I don't think you deserve it."

Kelly opened her mouth in shock. "That's cold Diana!" Diana just smiled. Kelly would get over it and she would forgive her soon enough.

Whittany looked over at Diana. "So, what's with you being late to math and all?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well I was gonna tell you guys when Michael go here."

"Oh, we'll fill him in later." Kelly said.

"Fine. Well, my dad said I could fly to school…" Diana had called all of them and told them everything that had happened at the dinner table the other night. "…Then I ran into this ghost boy on my way and…" This time it was Kelly who interrupted.

"Was he cute?"

"He was shooting ghost beams at me!" Diana yelled at Kelly.

Kelly backed away a little. "Fine! Fine! Gosh!" Diana started again, "And then we started fighting and then I heard the school bell ring and then I ran to class. Then Alex showed up."

"What happened to the ghost?" Whittany asked? Diana shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care as long as he doesn't come back."

Just then Michael walked up to the table but he wasn't alone. Diana sat with her back straight and started to sweat a little. The person Michael was with was Alex.

"Hey guys!" Michael greeted his friends. "Do you mind if Alex sits with us?"

"I don't mind." Whittany and Kelly said in unison. They all looked at Diana waiting for her reply. Diana just looked at Alex nervously. "Um, sure." Diana finally said. Michael smiled. "Great!"

Michael took his seat next to Whittany leaving Alex the empty spot next to Diana. Alex turned to Diana. "Hey!"

Kelly leaned closer to Alex. "Oh, hi Alex!" Alex looked at Kelly, "Wasn't talking to you." Kelly looked away annoyed. If Diana and Alex didn't want to talk to her that was fine with her. Michael snickered. Kelly gave him a dirty look and Michael stopped.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Diana rushed out of school once the final bell rang. She thought it would be best if she walked home instead of flying just incase the ghost boy were to show up again.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school building Alex transformed into his ghost half and started flying looking for Diana Phantom.

Diana was almost to the next block when her ghost sense went off. She looked behind her but there was nothing. She looked up and there was that ghost boy that she had fought that morning.

Just then Kelly, Whittany, and Michael ran up to Diana. "What's going on?" Whittany asked. The trio followed Diana's gaze and soon saw Alex.

"Who is that?" Michael asked Diana.

"It's that ghost I fought this morning." She answered him without taking her eyes off of the ghost.

Kelly looked up at the ghost. "Oh. He's cute." Michael, Whittany, and Diana looked at her frowning. Kelly looked at them. "What did I do?"

"Whatever. I'll be back guys." Diana said as she started to run into an alleyway. She looked to see if anyone was there. There wasn't. She transformed and started flying toward the ghost boy.

Alex hadn't noticed Diana until she came up and punched him in the jaw that sent him flying toward a building. Alex smashed into it and Diana flew up to him. Alex looked up at her.

"Decided to show up again?" Diana asked with her arms folded.

Alex smiled evilly. "I wasn't done with you yet." Alex flew toward Diana. Diana ducked just in time and Alex missed her. Diana turned to Alex and pointed her hand at him. "Come on! Do that ghost beam thing!" She commanded herself. Her hand started to glow a bright green and a blast of light shot out of her palm. It hit Alex and sent him flying a short distance.

Diana smiled. "Yes! I did it!" Just then Alex had snuck up behind her and kicked her in the back sending her falling to the ground.

Diana looked up at Alex not knowing what to do next. Alex flew down to where she was while she got her feet.

"Given up yet?" Alex asked. Diana shot a second beam at him. Alex moved slightly dodging it. "I'll take that as a no. Fine then."

Alex pounced at Diana and they started flying with Diana's back inches away from the ground with Alex on top of her. Diana had enough of his guy. She flipped them around leaving Diana on top of Alex. "I thought I told you to tell that Dan guy to leave me alone!"

"I thought I told you I couldn't do that!" Alex threw Diana off of him. Diana crashed into a wall of a building and almost blacked out but she forced herself to stay conscious.

She flew at Alex with her hands glowing ready to fire a ghost beam at him once again. Alex did the same. They both shot ghost rays at each other but kept dodging and missing.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Diana asked annoyed as she fired another beam.

Alex dodged it. "As long as it takes." He answered.

"Great." Diana said sarcastically.

Alex flew after her with his hands glowing red. "Hey! You think you can dodge this?" He yelled to Diana. He fired two ecto beams at her. Diana couldn't dodge it. It was coming too fast. She hands out and without thinking made an ecto green shield. Alex's blasts bounced off and hit Alex instead sending him crashing into a brick wall.

Diana let the shield down and realized what she did. "Ha!" She taunted Alex.

Diana looked over at a clock on a wall of an apartment. It read 3:45. "Oh no!" Diana said to herself. "Mom'll be home soon! If I'm not there when she gets home I'm dead!"

Diana started to fly toward the direction of her house buy Alex caught her shoulder. "Going somewhere?" he said in her ear. Alex grabbed her wrist and threw her into a dark alleyway. A pile of old cardboard boxes cushioned her fall. She poked her head out of the pile of boxes to see Alex flying in her direction.

Alex flew threw the alleyway and stopped at the pile of boxes that Diana had fallen into. He pointed his hand at the pile and fired an ecto-beam. It blew up the boxes but to his surprise Diana wasn't in there. He looked around and saw that she wasn't anywhere. "I know you're here!" He yelled to the ghost girl that he couldn't see. Diana was invisible hiding in the shadows watching and waiting for him to leave.

Alex levitated off the ground and started to fly but looked back in the alleyway. "I'll be back, you can count on that." Alex said as he flew away.

Diana changed back to her normal self and walked out of the alleyway to meet up with her friends. Kelly, Whittany, and Michael ran up to her.

"That ghost girl, was that you Diana?" Whittany asked. Diana nodded. "Yup."

"Well that was incredible." Michael commented. Diana smiled at him.

Kelly looked up at the sky and then at Diana. "That ghost you were fighting, you don't know who he is?"

"Nope. And if you wanted his phone number, sorry. I don't have it." Diana joked as she started to head home.

"Darn it!" Kelly said under her breath.

Diana had got home just in time. She set her stuff down on the kitchen table right when her mother came in.

Sam put her purse on the table and smiled at her daughter. "So, how was that training this morning?"

"Fine." Diana answered. She didn't want to tell her parents about the run in she had with that ghost boy. They could be overly protective sometimes.

Better keep it to myself. She thought to herself as she climbed the steps to get to her room.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

That night Diana fell asleep fairly quickly on account of that ghost battle that happened that morning and after school. She was tired out and sleeping soundly which was good news for Alex who was watching Diana through her window. Alex was in ghost mode hovering outside the Fenton house. His arm was leaning on the window and resting his head. Alex just stared at the sleeping Diana with a smile on his face. He had come to the conclusion that he now had an obsession with her but he didn't care. He was glad that he had seen her walking home from school and followed her.

Just then Dark Dan floated up behind Alex. "Spying on the target when she's vulnerable? Clever." Alex turned around and looked at Dan.

"Target? You mean that one ghost girl? No, this isn't her. You need your eyes checked or something."

If what Alex said was a joke Dan wasn't laughing. "I'm afraid you're the one that need their eyes checked. You see Diana Phantom and Diana Fenton are one in the same. She is half ghost like her father and like you."

Alex looked at Dan with a blank expression. "What? No way! So you're saying that Diana Phantom and Diana Fenton are…" There was a short silence. Alex slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Duh! How could I not figure that out? Am I really this stupid?

Dan smiled "Actually yes, you are." Alex stared at Dan unamused. "So why are you spying on her then?" Dan asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I wasn't spying." Alex lied. Dan knew he was lying. "Don't try to lie to me. It doesn't work. I know you were spying on her because you let your stupid teenage emotions take over which just happens to be the exact thing that I told you not to do. You love her don't you?"

Alex looked at Dan confused. "What? No! No way! Not like that! No! Not that!"

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Is that because you don't know what it is? That's because of your parents. Right? Because they never loved you."

Alex looked away. "Shut up." He said apparently offended.

Dan grinned. "Oh, did I touch a nerve?" Alex said nothing. Then he looked at Dan. "How…how do you know that?"

"It's a little trick I picked up when I was concurring realms in the ghost zone. I can read your mind and I can see all of your past memories. They weren't to happy were they?"

Alex said nothing. Dan floated up to Alex and looked him in the eye. "My advice, get over it."

Alex just levitated there for a moment. Dan started to leave but stopped when Alex said, "I can't do this."

Dan turned around to face Alex. "What?"

Alex looked at Dan. "This whole destroy Diana Phantom thing. I…can't do it." Dan floated up to him.

"Why? Because now you know that it's your girlfriend?" Dan asked harshly.

"Diana isn't my girlfriend!" Alex yelled.

"Then destroy her like I told you to do and like you promised you would do!"

"I can't now that I know who she is!"

Dan was going to yell at Alex again but stopped himself. "Fine." He said calmly. "I have a new plan for you."

Alex was going to protest but Dan raised a hand stopping him. "You won't hurt her anymore then you already have. Well, at least not physically."

"I don't care what you want me to do! I'm done! I'm not just gonna let you kill Diana! Or her dad!" Alex protested.

Dan scowled. He grabbed Alex by the neck and slammed him up against the wall of the house. Alex was now scared. "I've waited too long for you to just quit on me Alex!" Dan yelled. Dan raised his fist about to punch Alex. Alex hesitated trying to come up with some way to get out of this.

"Wait a minute!" Alex pleaded. Dan stopped his arm and looked at Alex listening to what he was going to say. "I…I did make a promise to you and…and I really don't want to get my internal organs beaten out of me so…I'll help you. Okay?"

Dan grinned evilly. "That's what I want to hear." Dan let go of Alex. "Now pay attention. Here's what your gonna do…"

While Dan and Alex were talking Diana was dreaming.

Diana walked through the park enjoying the bright sunny day. Then someone grabbed her shoulder. Diana looked behind her. It was Alex Blade. Diana smiled at him and Alex smiled back.

"Diana, can I talk to you?" He asked her. Diana nodded. Alex took her hand and led her over to a tree and sat down under it. Diana just smiled the whole time. Alex took her hands.

"Diana, I need to tell you something." Alex said looking into her eyes. Diana stared back. The sky was getting darker and black clouds were filling up the sky. Diana didn't notice it at all.

"What do you need to tell me?"

Alex stared at her. "You're going down."

Before Diana could ask what he meant a sharp pain entered her through her hands and started electrocuting her. When it was over she fell to the ground and looked up at Alex. He was smiling evilly and now had fangs that weren't there before and his eyes looked as if they were glowing red.

Alex was now standing right in front of her. Diana tried to stand up but she was too weak. Then she remembered that she could fly. Diana closed her eyes and tried to transform. She opened them and realized that it hadn't worked. She looked up and saw Alex dressed in all black staring down at her with an evil grin on his face. Diana was terrified. She couldn't transform. She couldn't even get up.

Then the large red demon eyes she had seen before appeared behind Alex. Diana's eyes widened in fear. Alex and the demon eyes laughed. Then Alex looked at Diana and raised his hand. His short fingernails were now claws. Alex was about to strike then Diana was awoken by her ghost sense.

Diana sat up in bed and looked out the window. Dan had heard Diana scream before she woke up and was now gone. Alex panicked and all he did was change back into his human self.

Diana walked up to her window were Alex Blade was sitting. Diana opened her window. "Alex? What are you doing here?"

Alex hesitated. "Um, I was just…you know…in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by." Diana looked at her clock on her dresser. "It's two in the morning."

Alex looked at the clock. It really was two in the morning. "Oh. Well, then I guess I'll be going…now…" Alex started to climb down but slipped. Diana caught his arm and pulled him back up.

"It's kind of a long way down." Diana said smiling at Alex. Alex looked down. "Oh, yeah. It is…kinda."

"You can get out through the front door if you're quiet."

Alex smiled. "Okay. It's better then falling out of a second story window."

Diana giggled and helped Alex inside. Diana led him down the stairs and to the front door. Diana unlocked and opened the door.

"Thanks." Alex said. Diana smiled. "No problem." Alex smiled back and walked out the door.

But Alex's smiled soon waded when he remembered what Dan told him to do to her the next day.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After school the next day Diana headed toward the front door of the school building. She heard her friends calling her. Diana stopped and waited for them.

"Diana what's the rush?" Whittany asked when she, Kelly, and Michael caught up to Diana. "Nothing." Diana answered. "Alex just wanted to talk to me. I'm meeting him in the park."

Michael grunted and folded his arms turning his head away from the girls. Kelly looked at her brother

"Mike! What's your problem?" Kelly asked coldly. "Seriously!" Diana added. Michael looked at Diana arms still folded.

"Diana, I don't trust Alex."

"Not you too! First Whittany then Kelly. I didn't think you would the type to judge." Diana yelled at Michael.

"I'm not judging. It's the way he acts and the way he looks, it's like he's got something to hide."

Diana put her hands on her hips. "That is the stupidest thing ever. What would he hide? And FYI what you just did is called judging." Diana said harshly. "And if I remember correctly you were the one who invited him to our lunch table the other day."

"Yeah well, he was alone so I was just trying to be nice." Michael snapped at Diana.

"You just have to be so nice all the time but judging isn't very nice now is it?" Diana snapped back. Whittany got in the middle of the two and tried to break them up.

"Stop it!" Whittany and Kelly yelled in unison.

Diana backed off. "I'd love to yell at you some more but I have to meet up with Alex." Diana walked over to the double doors of the school and opened them. She turned her head and looked at her friends. "And don't follow me." Diana added as she walked out the door leaving her friends and their blank expressions behind.

Meanwhile Alex was sitting under the shade of a tree in the city park. It was a bright sunny day but Alex couldn't help but feel down. Dan came up with a plan the other night and now Alex had to put it into action. All Alex had to do now was wait for Diana.

A minute had gone by and Alex could see Diana walking toward him with a smile on her face. That just made Alex feel worse. Alex stood up as Diana walked up to him.

"Hi." Diana greeted him.

"Hi." Alex hesitated for a moment. "Uh, Diana, I have to tell you something." Diana frowned at Alex's sad tone.

"What?" Then Diana remembered something. How this conversation was going seemed familiar but she couldn't remember why. Then she remembered. Her dream. Alex broke her train of thought.

"It's kinda hard to explain so I'll show you." Alex stepped back a few steps. He looked at Diana and transformed into his ghost half. Diana's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Alex? How… This has got to be a dream."

Alex stepped closer to Diana. "It's not a dream. And I know that you're Diana Phantom. That Dan guy I told you about gave me these powers if I'd hunt you down but I didn't know it was you till just recently. I'm sorry Diana."

Diana couldn't say anything. She crossed her arms and looked away. "You're lying. You have to be."

"Diana…" Alex looked up, "Behind you!" Diana turned around and saw Dan Phantom levitating right in front of her.

Dan looked at Alex. "Nice job distracting her Alex but I'll take it from here."

Diana turned at Alex. "So this is Dan I've heard so much about?"

"Yeah." Alex said in a flat tone.

"Great." Diana turned back to Dan and transformed. "You wanna piece of me?" she asked Dan getting ready to strike at him.

Dan grinned. "Actually I didn't come here to fight you Diana." Dan raised his hand and pointed it at Diana. Suddenly a green ecto bubble incased Diana. Diana tried to punch it down but that didn't do any good. Dan laughed in amusement. Alex ran over to try to help Diana but Dan flew over in front of him and stopped him.

"Get her out of there!" Alex commanded.

Dan looked coldly at Alex. "I don't take orders from children. And last time I checked it was you who was working for me and I still have one last thing for you to do."

Alex hung his head in defeat. "I'm listening."

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Kelly, Michael, and Whittany were walking to the Baxters' house. They had decided to take a short cut through an alleyway that would lead them to the Baxters' backyard.

Michael was still steaming from the fight he and Diana had earlier.

"Michael, are you sure you don't want to see if Diana's okay?" Whittany asked Michael. Her and Kelly were worried about Diana.

"Diana said to not follow her." Michael answered angrily. Whittany didn't want to make Michael mad at her too so she didn't say anything else.

Kelly heard something behind her. She turned around to see Alex Blade standing a few feet behind them. "Alex? What are you doing here?" Kelly asked as she ran up to him.

Whittany and Michael followed her. "Yeah. And where's Diana? She said she was going to meet up with you." Whittany added.

Michael frowned and folded his arms. "Yea Alex, where is Diana?"

Alex shrugged. "Don't know. AI thought she was with you."

Michael sensed Alex was lying. That made him mad. Michael grabbed Alex by his shirt hanging him in the air.

"Let go of me Baxter." Alex commanded.

"Not until you tell us where Diana is." Michael said.

"Like I said, I don't know. Now could you let me down? I have things to do."

Michael slammed Alex up against a nearby wall still grasping Alex's shirt.

"That would be a no?" Alex asked. Michael just looked at Alex angrily.

Alex stared back. "Fine." With that Alex transformed into his ghost self and turned intangible and disappeared through the wall. Kelly, Whittany, and Michael were shocked.

"Alex is a ghost?" Kelly asked while trying to take in that she just saw.

"Alex is just like Diana." Whittany said looking to see where he went.

"Actually yeah. I kinda am." Alex's voice came from above them. The three friends looked up to see Alex flying away toward Diana's house.

Once Alex got to the Fentons' front door he turned back into his regular self. He rang the doorbell and waited a moment. Diana's dad opened the door.

"Hi," Alex said. "You must be Diana's dad."

"Yeah," Danny answered. "And you are?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm Alex."

Danny still looked cluelessly at Alex.

"I'm Diana's friend."

That helped. "Oh yeah. Diana talks about you." Danny told him.

"She…she does?" Alex asked confused.

"Yeah, she does. And speaking of Diana…" Danny grabbed Alex by his shirt just as Michael did. "…Where is she?"

Alex gave Danny an annoyed look. "Does everybody like to grab my shirt or something?"

Just then Sam came to the door. "Danny, who is it?" Then she saw Alex dangling by his shirt. Sam gave Danny a look. Danny got the hint and put Alex down. Sam turned to Alex.

"So who's this?"

"This is Alex." Danny told Sam. "And he was just about to tell us were Diana is. Right Alex?"

"Yeah. Uh…here's the thing." Alex hesitated. Danny and Sam weren't intending on waiting for Alex's answer so Alex went on.

"I kinda have some bad news. Diana's been taken hostage by Danny Phantom's evil side, he said you guys would know who that is."

Sam turned to Danny with a worried look on her face. "Your evil, jerky self has Diana!" Danny exchanged a worried look with Sam then turned back to Alex.

"Do you know where she is?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Your "evil, jerky" self is keeping her in the old warehouse downtown."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Danny said to Sam.

Sam shook her head doubtfully. "Danny, it could be a trap."

"Trap or not he has Diana and we have to help her."

While Danny and Sam were talking Alex started to slowly walk away. His work here was done. Before Danny or Sam could notice Alex transformed and flew away.

Danny looked over where Alex had stood. "Hey, where'd that Alex kid go?"

"It doesn't matter." Sam said. "If we're going to save Diana we need to get some proper equipment."

Danny knew what she meant. Danny then transformed into Danny Phantom and put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"To Fenton Works?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded. "To Fenton Works."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Downtown Amity Park had been run down for centuries. Old and worn down hotels, factories, and warehouses were scattered among the dirty, empty streets.

Alex flew above it all paying close attention to the certain buildings and things that Dan had mentioned in the directions he gave him. Alex found the abandoned warehouse he was looking for. He floated down to it and walked to the entrance. Alex grabbed the rusted doorknob on the door and opened it. He walked in. It was cold inside the warehouse ad there was barely any light to see by but Alex could make out a figure who had to be Dan. Alex walked up to him

"Did you tell them?" Dan asked Alex facing him. Alex nodded.

"Good. They should be running threw that door any minute now. When they do I want you out of the way."

Four green ghostly figures dressed in police like uniforms appeared at Dan's side. "And they're going to make sure you do that."

Alex examined the ghosts for a moment. "So what, you have minions now?"

Dan smiled an evil smile. "Yep. I picked 'em up in the ghost zone."

"You pick up a lot of things there don't you? So it's kinda like a giant yard sale minus the cheap junk and a lot more ghosts."

Dan stared at Alex with cold eyes. He grabbed the front of Alex's jumpsuit. "I've had enough of your jokes. This is serious."

Alex grabbed Dan's arms and forced him to let go. "You people just love to grab me like that don't cha?"

Dan stared at Alex confused. "Out of all of the human teenagers on earth you defiantly are the strangest."

Just as Alex was going to make a snappy comeback a huge blast knocked down the door. There stood Danny Phantom and Sam each holding a ghost bazooka designed by Jack and Maddie.

Danny eyed Dan. "So, Alex wasn't lying."

"You didn't believe me?" Alex asked Danny annoyed. Danny and Sam looked at the black haired, red-eyed, ghost that had just spoken.

"Wait, you're Alex? How's that possible?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda a long story." Alex answered.

Dan had been staring at Danny angrily the whole time. "It's too bad we don't have time to hear it. Guards!"

The green ghost guards flew at Sam and Danny banging them up against a wall. Dan pulled out a small remote control and pressed a button. It made shackles come across both Danny and Sam's wrists; Danny's were glowing green. Danny turned intangible but his wrists wouldn't go threw the metal.

"Don't waste your time Danny, those are ghost proof. And guess what else it does." Dan pressed another button on the remote. The shackles began to shock Sam and Danny.

Alex couldn't take it. He leaped at Dan but Dan caught him by his neck. "I thought I told you to stay out of the way." Dan let go of Alex. He turned toward one of the guards. "Lock him up." He commanded. The guard obeyed and grabbed Alex.

Alex tried to get free but the guard's hold was too tight. Then Alex remembered. He could faze threw objects. Alex turned intangible but nothing happened. Alex was suddenly filled with confusion and worry.

"What? Why isn't it working?" Alex asked to himself.

"Look at this gloves Alex. They're ghost proof." Dan answered. Alex looked at the guard's hands and sure enough there were metallic gloves on his hands.

"Why are you locking _me_ up? Don't you need me?"

Dan laughed. "That's what I have these 'minions' for. Think of it this way, you're being unemployed."

Dan signaled the guard to take Alex away. The guard led Alex down a corridor. Alex went without a fight. There was nothing he could do. Diana was locked up and so were her parents and Dan was becoming unstoppable and it was his fault.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone Clockwork, the ghost and master of time, was watching the whole incident from a screen shaped somewhat like a clock. He had a blank expression on his face. He didn't hear his two advisers, the Observants, walk up behind him.

The Observants looked nothing more than a person wearing a fancy robe with an eyeball for a head.

"What's troubling you Clockwork?" the first one asked.

"Everything, this whole thing. You should know by now." He answered pointing at the screen. "This is getting too out of hand. The things that Dan will do could destroy and kill millions and even worse if he kills Danny Phantom time itself could alter dramatically." Clockwork faced the Observants, "I still can't believe you set Dan free."

The second Observant interrupted, "But that was an accident."

"Perhaps," Clockwork said. "But it was you who insisted that Danny Phantom and Diana could handle it but, unfortunately, you were wrong. And now it has come to this. I blame you if the outcome is bad. Remind me to fire you two later."

The Observants exchanged worried looks with each other.

Clockwork flew over to a huge clack. As he stopped next to it it came apart and a glowing green portal was in its place. The Observants stared at Clockwork.

"What are you doing?" one of the Observants asked.

"I'm going to fix the disaster you cause."

"You can't do that!" The other one said.

Clockwork looked back at them. "Why not? You can't tell me what to do. I am the master of time aren't I?"

The Observants flew at Clockwork. Clockwork raised his staff that he had been carrying and pointed it at the charging Observants.

"Time out!" He said and the Observants froze in mid air.

Clockwork smiled to himself and went threw the portal, which closed behind him.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The guard threw Alex in a room and locked the door. Alex looked around the room. There were no windows and the walls were metal. The only things that were in the room were a few boxes and Diana sitting in a corner.

Alex looked at Diana but she paid no attention to him. Alex ran at the wall and turned intangible but ended up smashing in to the wall. Alex fell to the floor.

"I tried that already. The walls are ghost proof." Diana said not even looking at Alex.

Alex got to his feet. "Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Alex looked around the room to see if there was another way out but there wasn't any. Alex punched the wall in frustration.

Alex looked at Diana sitting the corner looking at the floor.

"I just thought you'd like to know that you're parents are here and Dan has them." Alex said to her.

Diana quickly got up and started walking around the room. "No! They can't be! They were my last hope! I'm never going to get out of here!" Diana sat down against the wall again and hid her face with her knees. Alex thought he heard Diana sniffle. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm the one that got you into this. You can go ahead and blame me for all of this."

"Too late. I already did." Diana said still hiding her face.

"So that means you're still mad?"

Diana looked at Alex. "Oh, no. Ya think?" She said sarcastically.

Alex looked away and there was silence for a moment. "I'm not really mad," Diana said. "I'm just scared and worried about my parents. I don't know what Dan's gonna do with them."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Alex tried to reassure Diana.

"How do you know? You know what Dan can do. He'll rip them to shreds!" Diana rested her chin in her hands. "I so want to help them." She looked at Alex, "You'd feel the same way if it was you're parents out there."

"Actually, no I wouldn't."

Diana stared at Alex confused. "But they're your parents! You wouldn't help them?"

Alex shook his head.

Diana couldn't help but ask, "Well why not?"

"Because…" Alex stopped and just looked at the ground. "Because my parents abandoned me. All right? That's why."

Diana couldn't believe it but it all made sense. Alex hadn't talked about his parents or where he lived before. "Oh my gosh. I would've never had guessed that. But why?"

Alex looked at Diana. "Why what?"

"Why did they just get rid of you? Didn't they have feelings?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I guess they didn't want to deal with me or something."

"What all happened?"

"What?"

"The whole story." Diana explained.

Alex frowned. "I'm not telling you that."

"Oh come on! I want to know. I won't tell anybody."

Alex gave in. "Okay fine." Diana smiled and listened.

"Okay, my parents were never around to begin with and then one day when I was six they packed up my stuff and locked me out of the house. I had no idea why. I didn't know where else to go so I went to this orphanage. I told them that my house caught on fire and my parents burned along with it. They believed me and they let me in. I stayed there until I was twelve. Then I just couldn't take it anymore. I packed my bags and ran away."

Diana interrupted. "You ran away? Didn't your friends miss you?"

"I didn't have any friends." Alex answered.

"No friends? How did you get by? I don't imagine life without my friends."

"I guess I didn't know what I was missing." Alex stared again, "Anyway, after that I just lived on the street and stole food from stores and places sense I didn't have any money."

Diana interrupted again. "If you don't have any money how did you get that suit for homecoming?"

"I was getting to that. Then one day I went into this one store and I grabbed something, I don't remember, but the owner caught me. I told him that I didn't have any money or anywhere to go. He turned out to be a pretty cool guy. He let me stay in his shop that night and he still does. The suit from homecoming, I borrowed it from him. Now does that answer all of your questions?"

"One more. How did you get the…" Diana pointed to her ear. Alex grabbed his earring.

"Oh this? Yeah, this one guy was doing ear piercings for a quarter at the orphanage and I thought it was cool."

"But where did you get that earring from? It looks like it's real diamond."

Alex let go of his ear. "It is. The guy snatched the head principal lady's diamond earrings and I got one."

Diana giggled silently. She looked at him. "It must've been hard for you. The whole abandonment thing I mean."

"Yeah kinda."

"Still, no friends? Well, except for that one store owner guy."

"Yeah. But there's you too. Unless you're still mad." Alex said moving his head in the opposite direction that Diana was sitting waiting for her reply.

"Nah. It's fine. It's Dan I'm really mad at. But what about Whittany and Michael and Kelly?"

Alex turned back to Diana. "What about them?"

"They're your friends right?"

"Well Whittany is. Kelly? No. Michael? I don't yet."

Diana looked confused. "Why not Kelly?"

"Cause she scares me."

Diana nodded. "Can't disagree there." Diana looked around the room remembering that they were still locked in there. "Now how are we going to get out of here?"

Alex shrugged. "Beats me."

Just then a huge flash of light filled the room. Once the light dimmed Diana and Alex watched as a blue skinned ghost wearing a purple cloak walked out of a portal. The ghost was holding a staff with a clock design on the top of it. Once the ghost stepped out of the portal it closed. Diana and Alex stood up and stared at the ghost wondering what it would do.

The ghost turned to Diana. "Diana Phantom? Or should I say Diana Fenton?"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Diana nodded unable to speak. The ghost floated toward her so Diana stepped back until she hit the wall.

"There is no need to be afraid." The ghost said to her.

Diana felt a jolt of bravery. "What? I am not scared!" She yelled at the ghost. Alex stepped in front of Diana and broke their conversation.

"Who are you anyway?" Alex asked the ghost. The ghost smiled at him.

"I am Clockwork, the ghost of time. I've heard that you two are in some sort of dilemma."

"Well you've heard right." Alex said. "There's this ghost out there…"

Clockwork interrupted him. "Dan Phantom. I know. I know everything."

"Okay, that's creepy." Diana commented. Clockwork shot a glare at her and Diana became quiet.

Clockwork went on. "I have dealt with Dan Phantom before and you can stop him but first you need to get out of here don't you?"

Alex and Diana got excited looks on their faces. Clockwork raised his staff and aimed it at the door. A portal stood right in front of the door. Alex and Diana stood there in amazement. Clockwork pointed to the portal telling Diana and Alex to walk threw it. They got the hint and obeyed.

Diana went first into the portal. Once Diana had walked threw she was on the other side of door. Alex and Clockwork had followed her.

Dan's 'minions' were guarding the door. They saw Diana, Alex, and Clockwork and leaped toward them. Clockwork raised his staff and the guards froze in mid air. Diana and Alex stared in amazement at the frozen guards. Diana turned to Clockwork.

"You can just stop time for them and not us?"

Clockwork nodded. "Yes. I've been practicing and now I can but it's only temporary."

"How long?" Alex asked.

"Three minutes," Clockwork answered. "So I suggest you get out of here while you still can."

"Yeah." Diana agreed. "Oh and thanks for busting us out of there." She added.

Clockwork smiled. "It was no trouble. Now I believe there's an evil ghost out there that needs vanquishing." Clockwork turned around and raised his staff. A portal appeared in front of him. He looked back at Diana and Alex.

"Until next time." He said to them. Clockwork stepped into the portal and disappeared along with the portal.

Alex and Diana stood there a moment. Then Diana started running down the hallway. She slowed down realizing that Alex wasn't following her. Diana stopped.

"Alex, come on!" He didn't move. Diana ran up to him. "Alex what's the hold up?"

Alex turned his head to look at Diana. He had a strange almost sort of evil smile on his face. Diana stared at Alex in confusion. Alex faced Diana and started shaking his head in sort of a mocking way.

"Diana, Diana, Diana. You escaped. You shouldn't have."

As Alex was talking he walked toward Diana. Diana stepped back. She looked at his eyes. They were glowing more red than they usually did and his eyes made Diana shiver when she looked into them, so not normal. And his voice sounded different too. Diana had a pretty good idea why. If it wasn't puberty then it had to be Dan overshadowing him.

"Dan?" Diana asked to make sure.

Alex smiled. "Bingo!" Dan, controlling Alex, sprang at Diana. She tried to fly away but she wasn't quick enough. The overshadowed Alex grabbed Diana by her wrist and threw her down the hallway and into the room that her parents were held captive in. Diana crashed into a wall. She opened her eyes and saw Alex, apparently still controlled by Dan, walking toward her. He stopped in front of her. Dan fazed out of Alex. Alex fell to the floor knocked unconscious. Diana looked at Dan with hatred.

"Where are my parents?"

"Look up." Dan said.

Diana did so and sure enough there were Sam and Danny still hanging by their shackles. Their eyes were closed and they weren't moving. Diana couldn't tell if they were still alive or not. She didn't want to think about them being dead but she had to ask.

"Are they…?"

"Dead?" Dan interrupted. "No. Not yet anyway but they will be soon. They're getting weaker by the minute," Dan looked at Diana. "And you're next."

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good."

"You don't have any choice."

Just then the ghost guards rushed into the room.

The three minutes must have run out Diana thought. The guards walked up and stood behind Dan.

Behind all of them Alex opened his eyes. He sat up and saw what was happening. He stood up, his eyes glowing red in anger. "Get away from her!" He yelled as he charged at Dan. Alex blasted Dan in the back with an ecto beam. Dan turned around and saw Alex.

"I've had enough of you screwing up my plans!" Dan said furiously. Dan fired an ecto beam at Alex. Alex flew up in the air and dodged it. Dan flew after him.

The guards started to walk toward Diana leaving her up against the wall and nowhere to run.

Meanwhile Dan and Alex where blasting away at each other. Dan didn't look tired at all but the same couldn't be said for Alex. Alex paused in the air to catch his breath. That was a mistake. Dan snuck up behind Alex. Dan pointed his hand at him.

"Time to break out the new power." Dan said to himself. His palm glowed and a huge bolt of green lightening came out of it. Alex looked behind him and saw the bolt of lightening headed toward him. He was paralyzed with fear, he couldn't move. The green lightening zapped him. A huge jolt went through Alex's body. Alex cried out in pain screaming like he never had before in his life.

Diana was witnessing the whole thing. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Diana. All she could hear was Alex's screams and the beat of her own heart.

The lightening disappeared and Alex fell to the floor. Diana blasted the guards that were in her way with ecto beams and flew as fast as she could to the falling Alex. She caught him right before he hit the floor. Diana landed and sat on the ground holding Alex in her arms. Alex's eyes were closed and it looked like the color was fading from his skin. Diana had a bad feeling. She hoped was she was thinking wasn't true.

Diana started to lightly shake Alex. He didn't do anything. Diana grabbed Alex's wrist. No pulse. Diana's eyes grew wide in fear. This couldn't be happening. Diana put two of her fingers on Alex's neck and took his pulse again. Still nothing. Diana tried one more time. She put her ear to Alex's chest. She heard nothing. No breathing, no heart beat.

Tears started to form in Diana's eyes. She held Alex's dead body close to her and held his right hand in hers. His hand was now starting to feel cold. Diana started to cry. A tear fell from her eye and landed on Alex's cheek.

**If you were thinking that Diana's tear was going to bring Alex back to life then I'm sorry to disappoint you but that's not what happened. This isn't a fairy tale people! Stuff like that doesn't really happen except for in Disney movies! (No offence to Disney movies or anything)**

Diana sat there holding Alex for a minute or so. Dan was watching the whole time feeling no sympathy for Diana. Diana had stopped crying and the feeling of sadness was replaced with rage. She gently set Alex down and stood up. Diana turned her head around and looked at Dan. Her eyes were glowing a bright green. "You." She said to him. Diana flew at Dan and knocked him over.

Diana stood over Dan. "You killed him!"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You killed Alex!" Diana yelled at Dan.

Dan smiled. "Yeah I know. Why are you so upset about it anyway? He lied to you and he tried to kill you."

"That's only because you made him!"

"True." Dan got up. "But now he's gone." Dan fired at Diana smashing her up against a wall. Dan walked toward her.

"You can't beat me Diana. Even if Alex were still here I'd still win."

"Why are you doing this? What's the point? You're just going kill me? I never did anything to you!" Diana yelled.

"Maybe you didn't but your father did. I was just about to rule your world then him and Clockwork had to go and ruin it. And I know that if your father wants to stop me again you'll help him and I won't stand for it."

"Yeah ok but what's the point? What do you gain from killing me?"

Dan smiled. "It means that I'll have one less pest to worry about when I take over this realm." Dan shot a beam at Diana. Diana fell to the floor. She looked up and saw Dan standing right in front of her.

"And since daddy's not here to save you no one can prevent me from killing you." Dan said getting ready to fire an ecto beam at Diana. Then Diana remembered something. That line that Dan had just said, it seemed so familiar. Then she realized were she had heard it. That dream she had on the first day of school. Had Diana seen her own future? It didn't matter much now she thought as she prepared for the worst.

Dan was about to strike but then, from out of the blue, a ball of fire knocked him over. Diana got up to see where it had come from. She looked to her left and saw Hadon, in dragon form, and Cat floating there. Smoke was coming out of Hadon's nose. He must have been the one who throw the fireball Diana thought. Diana walked up to them.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you guys hate me." Diana asked them.

"We do. Clockwork made us come here and help you." Cat explained.

"Man, do I need to thank Clockwork." Diana said.

"Well now's not the time!" Hadon said. He was looking toward the direction he had fired at Dan. Dan had crashed into the wall and was now getting up. He didn't look very happy.

"Now what?" Diana asked.

"You go save you're parents. We'll handle this creep." Cat said.

"We will?" Hadon asked not really liking the idea.

"Yes! Do you really want Clockwork to suction our faces off like he said he would do if we didn't help Diana?" Cat asked.

Hadon sighed. "No."

"Then do what Clockwork told you to do and help me take down this guy!" Cat yelled at Hadon.

Hadon sighed again and both ghost children flew toward Dan.

Diana floated over to where her parents were hanging. She tried to unbolt Sam's shackles but she couldn't. She then turned intangible and touched Sam's arm making Sam intangible as well. Sam immediately fell through the shackles. Diana caught her and set her down on the ground.

Then she flew up to Danny. She tried to do the same thing that she had done with Sam but Danny's shackles shocked her. Once the pain had stopped Diana noticed that the shackles were ghost proof.

"Ghost proof. Great. Now what?" Diana said to herself.

Meanwhile Cat and Hadon were busy battling Dan. Dan and Hadon took turns blasting each other. Cat came up behind Dan and kicked him in the back of his head. Dan fell and he dropped a small remote once he hit the floor. That was the same remote he had used to capture Danny and Sam. Cat noticed it and picked it up. She threw it to Diana. Diana caught it. Diana just stared at the remote blankly and then at Cat.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with this?" she asked Cat.

"I don't know. I thought it might have something to do with the shackles or something."

"I hope you're right." Diana said.

As Diana flew over to Danny Dan started to get back up and began shooting at Cat and Hadon again.

Diana reached her father and paused in the air in front of him. Diana pointed the remote at Danny. "Well, here goes nothing." Diana pressed a button on the remote. The shackles on Danny's wrists disappeared.

"Hey! It worked!" Diana said happily. She flew down and caught Danny and set him down next to Sam.

Diana lightly shook her parents.

"Mom? Dad? Say something!"

Then Danny opened his eyes. "Diana? What's going on?" Danny looked over where Hadon and Cat were fighting Dan. "And who are they?"

"I'll explain everything later Dad." Diana said.

Then Sam woke up. She looked at Diana.

"Diana? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Like I said to Dad, I will explain everything later."

Danny stared at Dan with anger but Dan had no idea Danny was free. Diana watched her father. Once a few seconds went by Diana sighed. This is taking too long Diana thought. Diana tapped Danny's shoulder.

"Dad!"

Danny snapped back to reality. "What?"

"What do we do now? Do you have a plan? Please have a plan!"

Danny smiled. "Yeah. I have a plan," He stood up. " Just follow my lead, okay? Diana nodded. They all ran to where the three ghosts were battling it out.

"How's it going old man?" Danny mocked Dan. Dan turned to where Danny, Diana, and Sam were standing.

"How did you escape?" Dan looked at Diana. "You!"

Diana smiled.

Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos from behind his back and aimed it at Dan. "Any last words?"

Dan smiled. "Yes actually," He turned to Hadon, who had already turned back into his normal form. "Hey genie boy! I wish this building was on fire! Make it burn to the ground!"

Danny and Sam looked confused. They had no idea what that was supposed to mean but Diana and Cat did.

"Hadon! Don't!" Diana yelled. But it was too late. Hadon stared into space and raised his hand like he had before. "Your wish is my command!"

"No! Hadon stop!" Cat pleaded while trying force Hadon's arm down. There was no stopping it. A beam of light shot out of Hadon's hand. All of a sudden the roof and the walls of the building were on fire. Dan laughed evilly. "This place is going to collapse. You'll never get out of here alive."

Danny turned the Fenton Thermos on and pointed it at Dan. Dan started to get sucked in. He tried to fight it but it was no use. The thermos sucked him in. Dark Dan Phantom was defeated once again.

"Yes! We did it!" Diana cheered as she high-fived Danny.

"Now's not the time for celebrating." Sam interrupted Diana's cheering. They all looked around and saw everything on fire and burning pieces of the warehouse falling on the floor. They all ran for the door except for Diana. Danny noticed and ran back to her. Diana had run over to where Alex's dead body lay.

"Diana what are you doing? We have to get out of here now!" Danny yelled to her.

"I'm not leaving without Alex!"

"What's the point? He's dead." Hadon asked.

Diana shot a cold look at him. "Shut up! I'm not leaving without him!"

Danny grabbed Diana's arm. "Diana come on! Do you really want to die like this?" Diana didn't say anything.

"Diana!"

Diana looked back at her dad. "I'm thinking!"

"Well hurry up!" Sam yelled.

Diana looked at Alex, then her dad, then back at Alex. She finally got up and started running for the door. They all got out just in time to see the building crash down to the earth. Diana watched as the scraps burned in silence. Danny could have sworn that he saw a tear roll down Diana's cheek.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

After the battle was over Danny, Hadon, and Cat went to the ghost zone to give the thermos Dan was trapped in back to Clockwork. Diana stayed home. She was too upset over Alex's death and she still hadn't quite taken everything all in. Sam stayed behind with Diana to keep her company.

Shortly after Danny, Hadon, and Cat had left Kelly, Michael, and Whittany knocked on the Fenton's door wondering if Diana was okay. Sam answered the door explained everything to her daughter's friends, everything from Dan's capture to Alex's death. Once she had gotten to that part Whittany started to cry, Kelly's eyes filled up with tears but she held them in, and Michael just stood there trying to believe it all.

After dinner, which Diana ate very little of, Sam and Diana sat down on the couch and watched one of Diana's favorite old movies 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Diana wasn't in much of a mood for movies so near the middle of the movie Diana told her mother that she was tired and wanted to go to sleep, which was only partially a lie. Once Diana was upstairs Sam turned off the movie and went to bed herself.

The next morning Diana woke up early for her training with Danny. Danny was throwing targets like frisbees at Diana. Diana fired beams at them. She hadn't missed one yet today. Danny could tell that Diana was still upset about what had happened with Alex.

Danny stopped throwing the targets. "I think that's enough practice for one day." Danny said to Diana.

"No way!" Diana said. "Hit me!" Danny threw another target and Diana blew it up.

"You look stressed." Danny said to Diana.

"I know. I just can't get over Alex."

Danny walked toward Diana and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know it's tough. But you'll get over it."

Diana shook her head. "No I won't. You don't get it. Alex understood me and I understood him, we liked a lot of the same stuff, he was so easy to talk to, he was perfect, and we had some sort of connection too. I don't know if he felt it but I did."

Danny nodded in understanding. "That's what makes moving on so hard. But you'll be okay and you'll meet other guys hopefully in about 10 years."

"Not like him. He was one of a kind."

Danny sighed. He didn't know what else to say. He looked down at his watch. "Time sure flies when you're blasting things. You should get to school."

Diana nodded and transformed into her human form. Diana walked over to the fence gate.

"You gonna be okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I guess." Diana said. She opened the gate and walked out. Michael, Kelly, and Whittany had been outside the gate waiting for her.

The four friends walked to school in silence. Once they had reached the school grounds Diana stopped. Diana's friends looked back at her.

"Diana are you okay?" Whittany asked.

Diana nodded. "I'll be fine. I just need to be alone for a bit."

"Okay." Whittany, Kelly, and Michael walked toward the school leaving Diana behind. Diana turned around and started walking only to be stopped by her ghost sense. Diana ran in the direction it was pointing to. She ended up at the beginning of a dark alleyway. The ghost had to be in there. Diana transformed.

"Okay come on out so I won't have to beat you up as hard." Nothing happened. "Just get out here ghost! I'm not in a good mood right now!"

"Okay." Came a voice from the alleyway. The voice sounded familiar. Diana watched a figure step out of the shadows and into the sunlight. Diana couldn't believe it. It was Alex Blade standing right in front of her.

Diana changed back. "Alex? Is it…is it really you?" Alex smiled and nodded. Diana ran up and hugged him. She then realized what she was doing and let go.

"Um, sorry." She said blushing.

Alex apparently didn't mind because he hugged her back. "It's okay, I missed you too."

They stood there for a moment then Diana let go.

"How did you get here? I thought you were dead!"

"I was. Clockwork saved me," Alex stopped Diana before she could comment. "Let me explain. Clockwork saved me just before that building collapsed. He took me to his place and brought me back to life."

"But how? Isn't that like impossible?"

"Yeah well Clockwork said he can bring one soul back from the dead once every thousand years."

Diana looked at Alex weirdly. "This all sounds like something out of a cheap sci-fi movie."

Alex laughed silently. "Yeah."

Diana had one more question. "But why did Clockwork do all this? I mean I'm not that great. Why is he doing all of this?"

"He said that he didn't want the mistake the Observants made to mess up your life."

"The whats?" Diana asked.

"They're sort of his assistants I guess." Alex explained.

The two stood there in silence for a moment. "I saw you crying in your room last night, you know, when you thought I was still…"

"Oh yeah. Wait…Kelly was right! You are a stalker!"

"I was not stalking! The point is I didn't know you cared."

"Well of course I care," Diana said. "Why would you ask?"

"It's just nobody's ever cared about me." Alex answered.

"I don't understand why though, you're awesome."

Alex smiled at her. "You're awesome too."

"Really?"

"Totally."

Alex and Diana hadn't noticed that they had actually gotten closer and were now face to face. They just stared at each other for a few seconds then Alex started leaning closer to Diana wanting to kiss her. Diana leaned closer too. She had imagined what her first kiss would be like and the fact that the guy was Alex just made it even better. But disappointingly that wouldn't be her first kiss. Whittany, Michael, and Kelly ran up to them.

"Hey Diana I know you wanted to be alone but we…" Whittany stopped talking. Then they all noticed that each other were there. Diana and Alex quickly backed away from each other. Diana blushed and smiled a guilty smile at her friends. Alex blushed and ran his fingers through the top of his blonde hair; he always did that when he was either embarrassed or nervous, he didn't know why.

Kelly, Michael, and Whittany all looked at Alex in shock. "Alex? I thought Diana said you were dead!" Kelly said.

"Yeah well I was wrong." Diana answered Kelly.

"Uh, we just came to tell you that you better get to class before you're late." Michael told Diana.

"Oh." Diana turned to Alex. "Are you coming?" She asked him.

Alex shrugged. "Sure I guess. What else would I do to pass the time?" Diana smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Uh guys," Whittany said looking at her watch. "We have two minutes!"

Diana smiled. "A minute and a half more then we'll need." Diana transformed. Alex figured out what Diana was going to do and transformed too. Diana floated up to Whittany and Kelly and grabbed them by their wrists. Alex did the same with Michael. Diana and Alex took off for the school caring their friends.

Diana was glad that Alex was still alive and that this whole battle with Dan was over. But now that she knew about her powers there would be many more adventures to come.

The End

* * *

Ok I'm thinking of making a sequal to this so please review and tell me if I should write a 2nd one. Hope you enjoyed this crazy thing:-D 


End file.
